


We Stitch These Wounds

by KisaTheStrange



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andrew Biersack, Andy Six - Freeform, Ashley Purdy - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, F/M, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Jinxx - Freeform, Sandra Alvarenga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTheStrange/pseuds/KisaTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Veil Brides love story. Eris has an abusive boyfriend, she meets Andy after her band find out they're going to tour for BVB and falls for him. But what about her boyfriend, Aaron? Andy Six/OC. Rated M for explicit content in some chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Quizazz account, but it got deleted so I'm re-posting it here. Enjoy!

"JOY WILL COME!"

 

I screamed the final line from the song "Sorrow" by Flyleaf, drawing cheers from the crowd.

 

"Thank you everyone! You guys fucking rocked tonight!" I bellowed into the mic, my face glistening with sweat. We all exited backstage where a few fans asked for autographs and such. We weren't really big, yet. But we did a few gigs here and there so we were known quite a bit, thanks to Youtube anyway. Burning Roses, that's what our band was called.

 

We all headed back to my house to chill, it's where we always went after a gig we had. My mom was in the kitchen washing up, she smiled tiredly when she saw us.

 

"Hello, gig went well then? You all look worn out," she said.

 

"It was a huge blast, Mrs. S, totally ready to just chill-ax," grinned Kyle.

 

"You wouldn't mind ordering us pizza would you mom?" I asked, giving her a hug.

 

"No problem, I'll just finish up these dishes, you guys go relax," she said, smiling.

 

"Thanks mom!" I said, walking out of the kitchen. We all headed down into the basement, our usual hang out/band practice area. Adam plopped himself down on one of the soft chairs and sighed heavily. 

 

"Duuuuuude, that was some gig tonight. One of these days we'll make it big...someone's GOTTA notice us by now! I mean c'mon, look at all the hits we have on Youtube, everyone's posting our music everywhere and all that-"

 

Suddenly at that exact moment, my cellphone rang. I quickly snatched it up.

 

"Hello?" I said.

 

"Hi, is this Eris Stevens?" said what sounded like some middle-aged man.

 

"Yup."

 

"Good, good. My name's Chris Johnson, I've recently seen a few of your gigs, I must say you guys are extremely talented. You may not know me but I'm the tour manager for the band Black Veil Brides and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in going on tour with them?"

 

"S-seriously? We- That'd be great! Of course! Yes!" I could hardly believe what was happening here. The three guys and Hannah gave me strange looks, puzzled by what was going on.

 

"Great, you'll be performing with them on the 4th of June. I'll get in contact with the crew, see you then!" and he hung up. My face probably looked really weird because Hannah and the guys now had an awkward look plastered on their faces, their eyebrows raised slightly.

 

"Umm...dude? What the fuck just happened? You just had a mini-spaz attack back there..." said Hannah, slightly worried by my outburst. She was used to me being weird on a daily basis, but not like this.

 

"Guys....you'll never guess who was on the phone....Chris Johnson-"

 

"You mean your own personal pedo fucking bear?!" joked Kyle, pretending to be appalled.

 

I sighed, giving him one of my "I'msoserious" looks. "No, Kyle, even better than that. He's the tour manager for Black Veil Brides!"

 

"Oh wow, seriously? Shit man, they're like one of my most favourite bands." said Hannah, now grinning.

 

"Me too, anyway, brace yourselves for what I'm gonna tell you next....he wants us to go on tour with them! Can you fucking believe that?! It's insane!" I cried out, laughing whole-heartedly, unable to contain my excitement.

 

"Holy shit, seriously!? My God man, that's fucking sick! Performing for our inspirations?! No fucking way man, you must be shitting me!" said Hannah, also laughing.

 

"I'm not shitting you dude, trust me this is the real deal!"

 

"That's just amazing! I can't believe this is really happening! Can you believe it guys?"

 

The three guys said nothing, but you could tell with the looks on their faces that they were just equally as stunned.

 

Adam suddenly burst out laughing like me and Hannah. "Oh my fucking God man, are you for real? That's just fucking awesome! Seriously! This is majorly insanely awesome-fucking-tastic!" he said, rushing up to bear-hug both me and Hannah.

 

"We're gonna make it big!" said Kyle, grinning.

 

"This is seriously fucking amazing!" said Jamie, getting up and pacing up and down, still unable to believe it all.

 

"Whoa, wait, hold up. What about tour costs and travel? Don't we need some kind of a tour bus or something?" Hannah asked, suddenly letting go of Adam. I let go too.

 

"Shit, you're right.." I thought hard. "We need sponsers don't we?"

 

"A lot of sponsers...we could make a vlog and post it on youtube - telling everyone to just spread the word and try and raise us enough money for this tour. We could also stick up flyers and such, go around our neighbourhood and see if anyone will help out?"

 

"Maybe a few of my relatives can try and help out a little too.." I said, grabbing my camera. "Right, let's do this."

 

I positioned the camera and hit the record button.

 

"Hey guys it's Eris, Hannah and the boys. First of all we just wanna say a huge thank you for the amount of people who have supported our band throughout the time we've been playing and such. We've recieved a call from the tour manager for Black Veil Brides and we'll be going on tour with them, but at the moment we're currently in need of money for tour costs and travel. We'd really appreciate it if you guys could help out any way you could - post links everywhere, MySpace, Twitter, Facebook - spread the word you guys! And that's about it, again thank you so much and we'll hopefully see you guys pretty soon if any of you are gonna be at any of the concerts during the tour! Love you all - bye guys!"

 

I switched it off, plugged my camera into my laptop and got to uploading the vid while Adam watched the video from the camera.

 

"Shit man, I look the fucking sex here..." he said out loud, stroking his chin. We all knew he was just messing around but I nudged him all the same.

 

"Get your head outta your ass, Adam, don't be like that around our fans." I laughed, typing like crazy.

 

"I sometimes laugh at how fast you type with those skinny little fingers of yours," said Adam, chuckling. "It's all like: typetypetypetypetypetypetype!" he added in a tiny voice.

 

"Shut up!" I said, poking his arm fondly.

 

I finished uploading the video and smiled at them all. "This is it guys, we're heading towards bigger things now."


	2. Chapter 2

My mom was surprised to see us all hyperactive and cheerful when she came down into the basement, holding the box of takeaway pizza.

"Well this is certainly unexpected. Not long ago you guys were all tired and such, now you seem to be full of energy!" she said, putting down the pizza box on the table, she narrowed her eyes jokingly at us all. "You're not high are you?"

"I swear to God I left my drugs at home this time Mrs. S!" said Adam, also playing along.

My mom pretended to swat at him with her tea-towel. "Cheeky boy!" she chuckled. "So what's with the huge smiles then, guys?"

"Mom you wouldn't believe it - we're going on tour with Black Veil Brides in a couple of weeks! Their tour manager called us up!" I said, taking the pizza box and putting it down in the middle of the floor.

"Oh lord, seriously? That's amazing news! Congratulations guys!" said Mom happily, hugging me tightly.

"And we've got our sponsers covered, so you don't have to worry much about tour costs. But we still need something like a tour bus." said Hannah, taking a huge slice of pizza.

"Well, I'll be sure to contact some of my brothers and sisters to see if they can help out a bit with the tour costs. And about a tour bus...why not use Dad's old van? We can redecorate it and everything." said Mom.

"That's cool and all Mrs. S, but, who's gonna drive it?" said Kyle.

"Don't look at me, I'd probably kill us all!" said Jamie, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"I'm sure Hannah or Kyle can take turns driving it? I'd volunteer too but I'd probably kill us all as well.." I said sheepishly, swallowing a generous amount of pizza.

"Well that's good then, I'll go up and let your Dad know. He's gonna be so happy to hear this!" and with that, my mom left the basement. We all stayed silent for the next few minutes, too busy eating pizza to say anything else, when suddenly Adam broke the silence.

"I'm too hyperactive at the moment to just be sitting around here doing nothing - I'm putting on some music!" he declared, taking out his ipod and flicking through it until he found the right song to play. "Ah yeah, that's more like it!" he said, choosing the song "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! At the Disco.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat, am I who you think about in bed?" he sang along loudly, drawing giggles from the rest of us, Kyle joined in and so did Jamie. Me and Hannah just watched them, amused. Just then my cellphone went off again, I picked it up. It was a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hey, is this Eris Stevens?" said a familiar deep voice.

"Yup."

"Awesome, it's Andy Six here."

I smiled. "I kinda figured."

Adam, Kyle and Jamie were still bellowing through the song, deliberately making a lot of noise.

Andy chuckled. "Sounds like you guys are having fun over there."

"Yeah, the guys are just celebrating with some music."

"haha nice. Well anyway, I just called to ask if we could all meet up sometimes? Just so we can all hang out and get to know each other since we'll be seeing a lot of each other on the tour."

"Totally. Any day you had in mind?"

"Weekend sound good to you?"

"Saturday and Sunday? Sure. Or you could even come on Friday as well, whichever suits you."

"Sounds good to me. You guys got any sponsers or anything?"

"Yeah, my parents are helping out a bit, and we already posted a vlog about it on Youtube. Also my relatives might be able to help out too."

"Sweet. We have someone from the record company that would like to sponser you guys too. He said he'd be able to give you guys 10 thousand dollars."

"...10 thousand dollars?! You must be shitting me!"

He laughed. "Nope, dead serious here."

"Oh my God! That's just fucking amazing!"

"Glad to hear it. Damn, hey, I gotta go now. Talk to you later ok? Bye."

"Bye, and thanks so much!"

I hung up, and turned around to face everyone, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"You guys! Andy Six just called and they're gonna be meeting up with us at the weekend. Aren't you fucking psyched?!"

"Hell yeah, man!" grinned Adam, swinging some dirty old cloth around.

"That's not the only amazing news. Someone from their record company's willing to sponser us and he's offering us 10 thousand fucking dollars! 10 thousand you guys!"

"Fuck no...seriously?!" said Kyle, in disbelief.

"Seriously!"

"Fuck yeah! We're totally hitting it big now!"

We were all just as psyched as before, it all happened so fast I didn't know what to think anymore. Life was just good at the moment, seriously good. We were all seriously lucky to have the honour in being the opening act for our favourite band and to show people what we were made of. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Except for the fact that there was Aaron to worry about...


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaron..." I mumbled, my happiness suddenly vanishing.

"Aaron? Oh shit man...forgot you were still with him...." Adam said, his happiness also vanishing.

"For God's sake Eris, I don't see why you don't just dump his stupid ass!" said Hannah, angrily.

"It's not that easy ok? I love him.." I said, feeling stupid.

"Love him? After all the things he did to you? Are you insane?!"

"I'm not! Look, I know he did shit but-but sometimes he's sorry about it ok? Sometimes he really doesn't mean it...he can be so sweet."

"That's not really enough in my opinon...he's just fucked up...seriously."

"Just leave it ok? I'll deal with it myself...let me just call him..."

I grabbed my cellphone and called Aaron. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey hun, what's up?" he said.

"Hey hun...I got some great news for you."

"Really? What news?"

breathed in deeply. "Our band's gonna go on tour with Black Veil Brides on the 4th of June. Isn't that exciting?"

There was a short pause. "...Um, yeah, that's cool and all but how long with you be on this tour?"

I felt a little hurt by this response. Why couldn't he be happy for me? "Um, I dunno, like a couple of months maybe? All summer? I don't know."

"So you'll be away from me for that long? ...I don't like it. Not one bit. Why d'you have to go on this stupid tour anyway?"

"Um, because it's like a once in a life-time opportunity you twat!" I spat out without thinking, suddenly feeling shocked by what I had just said.

"Don't you call me a twat, bitch! Oh I see what's going on - you'll be whoring around with all the bands' male members while you're on this tour right?"

"No! What the fuck is your problem anyway? Why can't you be happy for me!?"

"How can I be happy knowing my girlfriend's gonna be away for God knows how long doing fuck knows what!"

"I won't be doing anything! Oh my God, seriously! Don't you know I love you?!"

"Sometimes I don't even know anymore."

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes I don't even know why I bother!" I hung up, shaking with anger.

The guys and Hannah were all staring at me, their eyebrows raised in unison.

I frowned. "What?"

"....Wow....go you!" said Adam.

"What?" I said, sounding agitaded.

"You showed that sonofabitch!"

"Showed him what? We only argued you idiot."

"It sounded like a breakup arguement to me.."

I sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on at the moment so can we just drop it?"

"Fine." mumbled Adam, sounding a little pissed off.

The room was silent again, I hated that feeling of awkardness. Adam looked at his watch and whistled.

"It's like, really late. Well, not late late, but still late."

"You're burbling Adam, late as in what 12-ish?" I said, cocking one brow.

"More like 1-ish," said Adam. His lips formed into a creepy grin. "Not really late enough for me anyway, let's party guys!"

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah, no. We all know what you're like at parties Adam, you perv."

"I'm not a perv!...Well...not that much of a perv..." he said, sticking out his chin.

"Mm-hm, yeah, you're a perv. End of." I said, laughing.

 

"Ok fine, I'm a perv, but you know what? I'M FUCKING PROUD OF IT!" he said, puffing out his chest and clenching his fist dramatically, his pose almost triumphant. We all snorted with   
laughter.

"You're insane Adam...but we all love you for it." Hannah said, hugging him.

"Lav you tooooo~!" said Adam in a high-pitched voice. "And besides...we're all pretty much insane!"

"Not me, I'm totally the sane one around here." Hannah joked.

"Yeah right...you may be the most sane out of all of us, but you still have a smidge of insanity in your soul!" said Adam, pulling a weird face and pointing one boney finger at Hannah's chest. He deliberately made his hand go a little closer to Hannah so that his finger was now squashed against her right boob.

"Oh my - I'm so very sorry Hannah! My hand just slipped!" he said, pretending to be shocked.

Hannah narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand away from her breast. "You perv!" she laughed.

"And proud of it," Adam grinned.

Kyle yawned and stretched. "Oh man, I dunno about you guys but I'm beat."   
We all mumbled in agreement and I went to fetch us all some blankets, pillows and sleeping bags so we can all camp out in the basement tonight. Adam helped me bring down the blankets and stuff, the silence on the way down was awkward.

"...Eris...?"

"What?"

"Look man...we've been friends since Kindergarten right?"

"Mm?"

"And I worry like crazy about you...I know we both got into a lot of shit in the past but that doesn't mean I don't care about you...and I don't like the way Aaron's treating you - I swear to God I'd kick his sorry ass for it!"

"Adam, I told you, everything's fine. What's the worst he can do?"

"Hit you maybe? I know how guys like these work Eris...first it's the dominance and after that that's when the violence starts, and once you get into that, it's kinda difficult to get out. But since you have amazingly supportive friends like us, we'll help any way we can!"

I stiffened. "I think you're overreacting about the situation here Adam. Like I said, everything's fine, he's just gonna miss me that's all. I mean, I don't blame him for getting those thoughts in his head. I mean, I would probably think the same way..."

"There you go again - sticking up for his stupid ass! Suddenly changing your opinion of him completely - sometimes I don't know what to think of you anymore....you're just so confusing now!"

"Look, I just don't want anymore trouble ok? He'll probably change! I don't know! I just don't wanna talk about it now! Please let's just leave it, Adam?"

"Fine, forget I ever said anything then."

I didn't like his tone of voice. Adam had a problem with Aaron right from the start, he said he had a bad feeling about him. I don't know but sometimes I think Adam's suspicions were right. Maybe Aaron wasn't good for me. Maybe I did need to dump him. What I did know anyways, was that I was very very confused about the whole me and Aaron situation. I just didn't know what to do. Sometimes I didn't seem to know what was right and what was wrong anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early with a start to find Adam had rolled over on my side during the night and had laid his right arm over my face, I frowned and pushed his arm away quickly; causing him to wake up too.

"Nrmffffffff..." he mumbled tiredly.

"Adam, get your skinny ass off me!" I hissed, noticing that not only did he have his arm on my face, but that he'd completely rolled his body over onto the lower part of my body so that his ass was crushing my hip.

"What~?" he muffled, stiffling a yawn and breathing into my face. I wrinkled my nose, accidentally taking in his morning breath.

"Ugh-good morning to you too," I said. He lifted his body up slightly, trying to wake up completely, his hands either side of me. If anyone came down here and saw this, they'd have a pretty sick idea of what they think we'd been doing.   
Adam seemed to think the exact same thing. He cocked one eyebrow, giving me a confused look.

"Um....Eris? We, um - last night - we, we didn't, um - fuck did we?" he said, sounding a little awkward.

"No, I can assure you we didn't fuck you idiot. You just rolled over on top of me in your sleep." I said, slightly smirking.

"Can I trust you on this? I mean, the arguement last night probably got so heated that we both decided to have crazy hot sex to let out our anger-"

"Adam, shut up. You're being unneccesarily ridiculous and gross." I said, putting my face in my palm and chuckling quietly.

"Who had hot crazy sex?" mumbled Hannah, waking up.

"Hot crazy sex?" Kyle asked, also awake and confused.

"Oh my god, see what you started Adam.." I face palmed again.

"You and ADAM had hot crazy sex last night?" said Hannah, shocked.

"NO! Oh God, no!"

"Hey - I'm pretty fucking good at it!"

*face palm* "You're not making this situation any better Adam."

"I'm just so confused!" wailed Kyle. "Why did you guys fuck?!"

"We didn't fuck! Oh my God, just listen!"

We were all in peals of laughter by now, the whole thing was just getting ridiculous.

"You loved it Eris - don't lie. You loved the feel of my impressive dick up your pu-"

"SHUT it! Adam, I will murder you and when Andy Six and the others get here we'll be needing a new lead guitarist by then."

"Whoa, whoa, steady there Eris, I didn't know my dick was THAT bad!"

I grabbed the large pillow I was sleeping on and attacked him relentlessly, sending bits of feather flying around the basement. Adam pretended to squeal like a stereotypical girl and rushed upstairs out of the basement. I chased after him and fired my pillow at the back of his head, causing him to stop and throw his hands up in the air.

"I surrender! Have mercy on me, crazy bitch!" he said, laughing uncontrollably.

I collapsed on top of him, my fists clenched. "You - bastard - I'm - gonna - kill - you!" I said, punching his arm.

"I said I surrender you deaf sonofabitch!" he laughed again, grabbing my wrists.

He puckered his lips and put on a fake British accent. "Give us a kiss then, love."

"Perv!" I chuckled, slapping his arm.

"You love it really."

"Dream on, dude."

I got up off him. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna head upstairs and get ready. I don't need to tell you but help yourself to whatever food we have in the house."

"Can I follow you?" he joked, giving me a pervy look.

"Hell no, bitch, you're staying right here."

I headed upstairs to get changed. Andy and the others were probably gonna be here at two or something. I couldn't imagine them coming any earlier.

 

 

*Adam's POV*

 

 

I sat down with a bowl of cereal and the same thought kept circling my mind. Aaron and Eris. Aaron and Eris. Aaron and Eris. How could she be so stupid? Why is she still with him? Why won't she just dump his sorry ass? These thoughts were forever bothering me, the same thoughts over and over again. Once again, they remained unanswered. I just didn't know anymore. I didn't seem to know the real Eris anymore. She just suddenly changed. She didn't seem to have that sense of free will. The only real thing about her was that she didn't seem to have lost her sense of humour or her crazyness. I didn't like Aaron from the start. At first I thought it was just because I was jealous..after all, I did love Eris dearly. We used to go out, but, before I had the chance to realise I was actually in love with her she broke up with me. I don't blame her, I didn't exactly treat her good. I was this horny sixteen year old who didn't have a clue how to treat girls properly. We got into a lot of shit...most of it was my fault and I think that's why she broke up with me. Nonetheless, we still managed to be friends despite all that, I think it was pretty much the fact that we'd been friends since childhood that we decided to stay as friends after all that happened. It was great to suddenly forget about all that anyway. But my true feelings for her can't seem to die out at the moment. It's best to leave them untold, I don't want to cause any more grief. I'm happy enough with her being my friend.   
I finished eating and got up to join the others in the basement, Hannah had apparently gone up to get changed as well while I was in the kitchen so it was just me, Kyle and Jamie.

I smiled at the three of them. "So guys, we gonna get dressed or what?"

"Yeah...if I can only find out where I put my trousers." said Kyle, throwing back the blankets and sleeping bags. "Aha! Found them- no wait, these are yours Adam."

He tossed the pair of black skinnies at me. I caught them, pulled off my pj bottoms and slipped them on quickly.

"I'm thinking about staying shirtless the rest of the day, just to piss Eirs off and get strange looks from the guys in BVB." I grinned, picking up my accesories from the table and plugging in the hair straightener.

"Good idea, dude. That'll give them a pretty awesome greeting." said Kyle, also grinning.

"Think this'll be sexy enough to turn Sandra straight?" I joked.

"Totalllyyyy!" laughed Jamie. Eris and Hannah came down into the basement and raised their eyebrows simultaneously at me.

 

 

 

*Eris' POV*

 

 

"Adam...what the fuck?" I said, slightly smiling.

"Sexy innit?" he said, faking a Biritish accent yet again. Running his hands along the sides of his waist in a jokingly sexual manner.

"More like gross." I laughed.

"Put a shirt on Adam."

"No way, babeh - I'm staying shirtless all day."

"Seriously?" I looked at both Jamie and Kyle. "Is he for real?"

"Yup!" grinned Kyle.

*face palm*

"Dear God Adam, what're we gonna do with you..."

"Well, gee, I dunno....everything maybe?"

"Oh God."

Adam's sexual jokes were just making us all weak with laughter. If the guys from BVB ask us why we're so giddy then Adam's the one to blame.

"Ok Adam, you win. You can stay shirtless."

"Good." He looked down at his shirtless torso and gasped. "Oooooh em gee. Look at these sharp ass nipples!"

"ADAM!"

We all burst out laughing uncontrollably. Sometimes we were lucky to have someone like Adam to cheer us all up if ever we had a bad day.

"I'm serious guys, these are some sharp-ass motherfuckers right here. Just look at 'em!"

"Adam - please - stop - you're - gonna - make - me - suffocate!" I said, unable to breathe.

He poked one of them. "Oh Lawd! They are super sharp motherfuckers! Fucking pierced my skin these little bitches did!"

"Adam - please stop!" I begged, clutching my sides. Adam looked at me, with one eyebrow raised in a flirtatious fashion. He switched a song, I'd hoped he wouldn't put on ever again, on his iPod. I nearly died when I heard which one it was.

"Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up?" came the sound of Rihanna's voice from her song "Rude Boy".

Adam started lip-syncing perfectly to it, gesturing me over with his two fingers, pretending to be oh so very seductive and succeeding at it. I had to admit, he did look so seductive.

I sighed, giving up, and joined him in his stupidness. I lip-synched to the song for the sheer fun of it all, hamming it up with attempting to be seductive like Adam. Swaying my hips in a jokey manner, and puckering my lips. Making a complete fool of myself, on purpose obviously. Adam smirked whilst lip-synching at the sight of me, he grabbed hold of my arm with one hand while the other went round my waist and pulled me very close to him. His nose inches from mine, as well as his lips. We were both still lip-synching to the song, and although I knew Adam wouldn't do anything to me, I was still nervous all the same at how close those lips of his were. Fortunately enough, he let go of my waist and twirled me round with his grip still on my arm. I calmed down and went back to messing around, both of us still lip-synching madly through the song. He then changed the song to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and we both changed tactics, clenching our fists and looking soulful.

We were so into our idioticness of lip-synching that we didn't notice Andy Six appear at the top of the basement stairs. Hannah cleared her throat loudly for us to hear, I looked over and spotted Andy smirking, amused, at the top of the stairs. I stopped immediately and nudged Adam, he looked over and grinned.

"Oh hai there!" he smiled, switching off his iPod. "We didn't hear you come in - so sorry you had to stumble across our erotic/soulful lip-syncing session!" I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"Sorry 'bout that." I mumbled.

"Don't sweat it, looked like you guys were having fun anyway." laughed Andy.

 

"Haha yeah, that's how we roll. It keeps us all cheerful and entertained anyway." I shrugged, smiling.

"Awesome."

"You can take a seat anywhere, I'll just put away all the blankets and shit." I said, grabbing hold of one of the blankets and attempted to carry more than one. Adam rushed to my side.

"Here, lemme help you you silly goose!" he laughed, grabbing hold of one of the blankets.

I smiled up at him, raising one eyebrow. "Flatterer aren't you? Thanks anyways."

Adam bowed jokingly. "Only here to help m'dear!"

We rushed upstairs with the big-ass blankets tucked underneath our arms. We were just putting away the last of the stuff when Adam turned to me. I was too busy closing the closet to take much notice, but I sensed an aura of awkwardness, I turned to find him staring at me.

"What..?" I asked, slightly laughing. Thinking this was one of his jokes. He took a step closer to me, I stepped back, hitting the wall behind me. He walked closer, trapping me.

"Eris..." he placed his hand under my chin and leaned in, his mouth slightly open.

"Adam..?" I said, my eyes wide with shock.

He pulled away, laughing. "Naww, I was only joking Ery Berry!"

I frowned and slapped his arm. "That wasn't funny Adam - you had me worried back there."

"Oh c'mon, I was only joking."

"It wasn't that funny," I said, trying to mean it. But I was smirking a little. I tried to hide it but Adam saw.

He grinned. "See - you thought it was funny...or maybe you liked it really..." he teased.

I flushed deep red with annoyance. "Dream on, dude."

"I'll prove it!" He leaned in quickly, kissed my cheek, and ran off downstairs.

I stared at him open-mouthed, slightly laughing.

"That didn't prove anything, you twat!" I shouted down at him. I could hear a chorus of laughter downstairs.

I ran down into the basement and found Adam lying on the floor in the centre, one arm propped up to support him and one leg propped up in a seductive fashion. He had a rose in his mouth.

"Why hello there," he said, using his "seductive" face.

I sighed and put on hand on my forehead. "You are just a really horny boy, go get laid Adam."

"Is that an offer I hear?" he teased yet again.

"Oh please!"

Andy and the others all laughed, it only took me now to notice that the other members of BVB had arrived. I smiled at them shyly.

"Please excuse my idiot of a friend, he's going through a horny stage...although I think it's permanent."

"Of course it is...you made me like this Eris! You should not have shown me that book about the reproductive system back in first grade," he joked, sighing dramatically.

"Um, FYI, you read it yourself and showed it to ME."

"And you loved every bit of it."

I facepalmed, then calmed down.

"Ignoring all that, I think we should introduce ourselves. This horny man is Adam Johnson, our Lead Guitarist/back-up vocalist."

"Whazzup!" he said, still staying in the same position.

"Hannah Flynn, drummer."

"Hey," said Hannah.

"Kyle Mason, bassist."

"Sup." said Kyle.

"And Jamie Matthews, guitarist."

"Hi." said Jamie shyly.

The members of BVB all greeted them with "Heys" and "'Sups".

"It's awesome that we get to hang out with you guys," said Sandra, smiling.

"And it's awesome that we get to hang out with all of you as well!" said Hannah.

"It's not everyday we get to hang out with our inspirations." said Kyle, grinning.

We were all suddenly interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"And what about me? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little group?"

It was Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaron...what're you doing here?" I asked, my heart thumping.

 

"Seeing you of course, I felt bad about yesterday when we argued and I wanted to come here and make up." he said, folding his arms.

 

"Make up sex.." scoffed Adam, looking away.

 

I cast Adam a deadly look. "Adam, shut up."

 

"Aaron...can we just talk about this later?"

 

"Why? Are these people more important than me?" he said, glaring at everyone.

 

I sighed and looked apologetically at everyone.

 

"I'm sorry you guys, if you could excuse me for a moment.."

 

I walked out of the room with Aaron.

 

 

*Andy's POV*

 

 

 

Eris wasn't liking this at all, I could tell. And what was up with that guy...I seriously didn't get what was going on.

 

"Who was that guy?" I asked Adam.

 

Adam pulled a face. "That's Aaron, Eris's ass of a boyfriend.."

 

"Oh...wanna explain why he's an ass?"

 

"He's just so domineering...and I'm just afraid something bad might happen if she doesn't dump his sorry ass!"

 

"I don't blame you for thinking that. Controlling relationships aren't good at all."

 

"Exactly...but she won't listen to reason. She keeps sticking up for him, even when he really pisses her off! I jujst...I just don't know her anymore...she's not like her old self...Aaron's taken that away from her...she's like a zombie when she's around him. He always tries to isolate her from us-"

 

"Dude! I thought we weren't gonna talk about this!" Hannah interrupted.

 

"But, like, I have to say something. It's driving me insane!"

 

"Hey, guys, calm down. We'll help her with this, whatever it takes ok? We can't let her go through something like this but we can't attack her about it either." I said.

 

Hannah and Adam looked at me, suddenly calming down.

 

"Yeah, you're right.." said Adam, sighing.

 

It was a long while before Eris finally came back, she was red in the face but struggled madly to look normal, like everything was ok.

 

"Hey, sorry about that guys." she said, managing a smile and trying to act cheerful.

 

"Everything go ok?" I asked, concerned.

 

"Yeah, everything went good."

 

"So....he's cool with the whole thing?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eris smiled at him, she had no sparkle in her eyes like before. "Yeah. I promised I'd make it up to him..."

 

She only had to say just that to make me die a little inside. I knew what she'd promised him...

 

 

*Adam's POV*

 

 

I didn't like the sound of that. 'I promised I'd make it up to him', I knew what that meant.

 

I wanted to kill the bastard for driving her to something like that. But then again...I almost did drive her into that too when I was with her...maybe it's just me that's the problem. Maybe it's because I'm jealous...jealous that she'd be giving him that pleasure.

 

I was so ashamed at my selfishness, my lust and my love. I didn't want to think about hurting her anymore...but I was still so furious with that. So furious with myself also, because part of me wanted her so badly I'd almost do the unthinkable. Like when I tried to kiss her and made it like a joke, when in fact I was being all too serious.

 

I cast Eris a dark look as she sat down next to me, she ignored it, pretending everything was fine.

 

I could see Andy was struggling to ignore everything as well, just to keep the peace.

 

He cleared his throat. "So...you guys wanna tell us a bit about yourselves?" he asked.

 

We all mumbled a bit, unsure who to go first.

 

"I guess I'll go first then," said Hannah. "I like listening to music, jamming with my friends and keeping Adam out of trouble."

 

"Hey!" I said.

 

They all laughed.

 

"I like to cause mischief with my main man Kyle, be supposedly perverted and annoy Eris and Hannah." I said, grinning.

 

"I like being insane, listening to music and have crazy lip-synching sessions with Adam." said Eris, gigglig.

 

"Um, I cause mischief with Adam....but like guys- totally not my fault, he makes me do it! He can be so persuasive!" said Kyle dramatically.

 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure Kyle, sure. You know you love it as much as I do."

 

"Um...I dunno, I just really like music I guess," said Jamie shyly, smiling a little.

 

"Music's awesome, without it we'd pretty much be nothing," said Andy, smiling.

 

"Agreed." said Jamie.

 

"So...you guys wanna show us what you've got?" said Jake, looking at us hopefully.

 

I grinned enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, man!" I said, grabbing my guitar.

 

Our band huddled in a circle, discussing which songs to play and such.

 

"Ok, ok, so - what songs should we play?" said Eris, sounding just as enthusiastic.

 

"Can we do "Suck Me" by BOTD?" I grinned.

 

"Er, no. Let's leave that one for now.."

 

"Fine."

 

"Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley?" Hannah suggested.

 

"Totally."

 

Within a few minutes we'd agreed on these songs: Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley, Miss Bipolar by Blood on the Dancefloor, Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley, Hand of Blood by Bullet For My Valentine, Broken by Evanesence, Again by Flyleaf, Losing You by Dead by April, Lithium by Evanesence, We Stitch These Wounds by Black Veil Brides, The Morticians Daughter by Black Veil Brides, Much Like Falling by Flyleaf, The End by BFMV, CrushCrushCrush by Paramore, If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember, You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance by ADTR, Situations by Escape The Fate, Whisper by Evanesence, I’m So Sick by Flyleaf and I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

 

We all turned back to face the members of BVB. Eris cleared her throat.

 

“We’ve quite a number of songs we’re gonna play, hope you don’t mind.” she said, her cheeks red.

 

“Sure, no problem, we’d love that actually.” said Sandra, reassuringly.

 

“Awesome. We’ll just get our stuff ready.” she said, running over to us yet again. Hannah pulled out her drum kit from across the room, Jamie, Kyle and I grabbed our guitars and started tested them, making sure they were in tune. Eris pulled out the mic-stand from the corner and adjusted it.

 

“I’m most definitely gonna have trouble with this mic again…lemme just test it out. If I hurt anyone’s ears, I apologize. You’ve been warned.” she said, raising the mic to her lips. “Testing. One, Two, Three- Adam, don’t you dare!”

 

Eris spotted me trying to turn up the volume of the mic again. She hadn’t actually seen me, but I’d done it so many times before that it just got predictable. I edged away from it, disappointed.

Eris smiled triumphantly and cleared her throat.

 

“Ok, so is everybody ready?” she asked us.

 

“Yup.” I said, playing a random tune.

 

Hannah beat the drums, indicating that she was ready.

 

“Ready when you guys are!” said Kyle.

 

“Ready.” said Jamie, putting down his iPod.

 

“Awesome. Let’s do this shit then - let’s blow our heroes’ minds away!” said Eris, grinning.

 

Andy and the others laughed at our enthusiasm. From the looks on their faces, they seemed pretty excited for us to get started. We didn’t let them wait any longer, the first song we were gonna play was Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley.

 

We finally got into the music, and I must say, it sure felt great playing again. Plus I loved the sight and sound of Eris when she was singing/screaming. It was one of the things I’d admired about her, the powerfulness of her voice as she changed it to fit each song, the way she head-banged in time to each beat, and when she screamed. That’s what sent chills down my spine. And that’s also what made my heart ache for her more.

 

 

*Eris’s POV*

 

 

This was going along great. It really was! I could see the expressions on BVB’s faces that they were really impressed. It made me more confident and I lost my nervousness.

 

Adam was certainly rocking the fuck out, each time I looked back at him he seemed really into the music. One problem though was that he seemed to be staring at me a lot - in a most admirable way. It felt weird, very weird.

 

I was in control with the singing, but my mind wandered off. Why was Adam staring at me that way? Come to think of it…he has been acting strange lately…I didn’t like it. Not one bit. I wanted to turn around and ask him why. But obviously I couldn’t just stop in mid-song and confront him.

 

I turned my attention to Hannah, she was certainly rocking it hard. For sure. I admired her drumming skills - a lot. She was one fucking awesome drummer! She looked up occasionally at me and gave me a smile that was reassuring. It made me forget about Adam and focus on my singing.

 

 

*Andy’s POV*

 

 

These guys were actually really good! Scratch that, they were amazing! I could see from the others’ faces that they were thinking the same thing. Hannah’s drumming was fucking awesome, Jamie, Kyle and Adam’s guitar skills were amazing, and Eris’s singing was insane (in a good way).

 

The only thing that bothered me was Adam…he kept staring at Eris. And for some reason…it  bothered me…I had no idea why. But it did.

 

I could see that she didn’t seem to find it at all comfortable either. I saw Hannah give her a smile and after that she seemed back to calm down a bit.

 

But what was up with Adam? I didn’t really know…the only thought I had in my head was that Adam seemed to like Eris…in a way that was more than a friend.

 

I shouldn’t really think any more about it, it’s not like it’s anything to do with me. I hardly know them.

 

I concentrated on listening to them instead, trying to push the idiotic thoughts out of my mind. Sandra and Jake kept glancing at me - as if I did something wrong. Maybe all that thinking caused me to make a face. Or maybe it was the fact that I seemed to keep staring at Adam.  
I’m gonna have to make some really convincing explanations afterwards about the fact that I’m NOT in one bit interested in Adam, because judging by the looks Sandra and Jake were giving me, they seemed to think I was.

 

I stuck my chin out, ignoring their gazes, and pretended to have my full attention on the music.

 

 

*Adam’s POV*

 

 

Ok, I hope it’s the fact that I’ve got something on my face or that my guitar skills are captivating that Andy’s staring at me like some kind of love-struck lunatic. Ok, maybe not love-struck. But he just kept staring at me like I was this very interesting specimen.

 

Whatever it was, it freaked me out. And I hoped to God he’d stop it or I’m tempted to throw my guitar at him. Harsh as that sounds, it’s what I’m gonna do if he doesn’t quit staring at me. Have respect for the guy and all, but he has to take it into account that guys will get overly suspicious if other guys stare at them…unless of course they’re bi or gay. Which I’m starting to think Andy is…

I decided to ignore him and focus on my guitar playing. Or Eris.

 

Ok, I’m being completely hypocritical. Andy’s staring at me, I’m staring at Eris. Well, I’m not full-on STARING at her - just occasionally looking. Glancing, yes, that’s the word. I’m not staring…not like what Andy’s doing anyway.

 

I glanced at Andy, he had switched his gaze to Jamie. Well…I think it’s Jamie he’s looking at now…or is it Hannah?

 

I was seriously going insane. All these pointless thoughts in my mind…so what if Andy was staring at me? So what if he was secretly developing a homosexual attraction to me? Most guys did…

 

Ok, I am seriously being idiotic about all this. I looked back at Eris, who seemed completely oblivious to the little staring contest that was going on in the room.

 

Maybe I should just calm the fuck down and focus on something a little less stupid.

 

 

*Hannah’s POV*

 

 

Adam and Andy were acting….weird.

 

I didn’t understand the staring contest that was apparently being held.

 

Andy staring at Adam. Adam staring at Eris. Eris occasionally glancing back at Adam.

 

Was there something I’d missed here?

 

No, of course not. I knew the reason behind Adam. I could read him like a book. I knew he still liked Eris. And it seemed like he liked her a LOT.

 

I love Adam like the brother I never had, but sometimes he just seemed too - I dunno - perverted? Clingy? Flirtatious? I wasn’t sure. I always knew Adam was the touchy feely kind of person, and he seemed to be exceptionally touchy feely with Eris (and me at times, mostly to do with my boobs).  Adam was a horny teenage boy - what did you expect? But I just had a bad feeling that Adam’s “affections” for Eris was gonna turn nasty if we turned a blind eye.

 

And that’s when I come in. I’m gonna confront Adam about this…for sure.

 

 

*Eris’s POV*

 

 

After what seemed like forever, we finally finished up. My throat felt quite raw after all that singing, but it was worth it. The members of BVB all cheered us on, smiles plastered on their faces.

 

“That was amazing, you guys!” said Sandra, grinning.

“You guys are sure as hell talented!” said Jinxx.

 

“I see a bright future for you guys,” said Jake.

 

“You guys were awesome!” said Ashley enthusiastically.

 

“I totally agree with everything they’ve just said - you guys were mind-blowing. We’re lucky to have you guys opening for us on the tour.” said Andy, smiling at us all.

 

We were all beaming with the compliments we received from our heroes.

 

“And we’re lucky to be opening for the band that inspired us!” I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

 

Sandra looked at Andy. “I don’t mean to show you up in front of everyone, but - what was that about back there?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What was what about?” Andy asked, trying to sound innocent.

 

“The whole staring contest or whatever the hell it was you were doing.”

 

“Staring contest?”

 

“Dude…you were staring at Adam like he was Jesus or something.”

 

Andy blushed a deep red. “I can totally explain… later. But for now I’d like to assure you guys I am NOT bi or gay.”

“Sure Andy, sure.” I joked.

 

“It’s true…”

 

“It’s ok Andy…there’s no need to hide your sexuality. We’ll still love you all the same.” said Ashley, laughing.

 

“I’ll just leave you thinking whatever you want then…” said Andy, shaking his head and chuckling.

 

I laughed too, but only because I wanted to ignore the fact that Adam was holding this “staring contest” too. I saw Hannah, from the corner of my eye, heading up the stairs with Adam.

 

“So sorry we have to rush off guys - I just need to discuss something with Adam.” said Hannah apologetically.

 

“Don’t worry, take your time.” I said, smiling at her.

 

She smiled back and left the room with Adam.

 

I had no idea what they were gonna “discuss” but I was just glad to not have a pair of eyes occasionally observing me.


	6. Chapter 6

*Hannah's POV*

 

I led Adam into the kitchen, that way we could talk in peace without being heard or interrupted. Well, hopefully no one will hear us. 

I stopped and turned to Adam. 

"Ok...I know you still like Eris Adam." I said, looking straight at him.

Adam stared back at me for a brief second and turned his head away. "No...I don't-"

"Adam, don't lie. I know you do. I saw you staring at her today and I'm not stupid you know. It's obvious you still have feelings for her."

"And so what if I do? Who cares if I still have feelings for her?!" 

I sighed. "Adam...please don't try anything with her-"

"I'm not gonna try anything-"

"No, listen. Just promise me you won't ok? I don't want Eris to have any more shit - she's already gotten enough with Aaron as it is. And besides...she doesn't need you to hurt her again."

"That was the past ok?! I didn't realize what I had until I lost her! I know I didn't treat her right and I regret everything!" 

I could see the tears welling up in Adam's eyes, that's what made me pity him a lot.  

"Adam....we all screw up at times in our life, but I just really don't want you to do it again...that's why I'm begging you not to try anything on with Eris. It's possible she doesn't feel the same way anymore so you're better off trying to get over your feelings for her."

"It's not gonna be easy.....I love her..." he whispered.

I couldn't quite hear the last thing he said. "What?"

"I said I love her ok!" 

"....You love her?" 

"I only realized it after she broke up with me - and I hate myself for feeling like this!" 

I shook my head. "Like I said Adam...you just gotta get over your feelings for her.."

Adam sighed, exasperated. "I'll try ok?" 

"Good..that's pretty much all we can talk about. C'mon, let's get back to the others." I said heading for the door.

We both headed back down into the basement, as we walked into the room I noticed a familiar person standing at the bottom with the others beside Eris. 

Aaron. 

 

 

*Eris's POV*

 

 

"Hey guys, guess who got us a gig tonight?" I said, grinning. 

Adam glanced at Aaron, but said nothing.

"Aaron?" said Hannah, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Tonight at eight at the Mad Hatter." I said, smiling at Aaron. 

He had a pleased look plastered on his face, a look that just made Adam want to throw up. 

Andy smiled. "Great, now we get a sneek peak of what you guys are like in front of the crowd." he said, laughing. 

"Damn, and we were hoping to keep this as a surprise. Oh well, guess we'll have to do our special stuff in front of them then." I said, chuckling.

"Special stuff? How exciting," said Ashley, grinning. 

“It shall blow your mind away!” said Adam, striking a dramatic gesture. 

“Now, now Adam, no showing off,” I laughed. 

“Heh, you know me - always showing off no matter what - like my body…” he said, looking down at his half-nakedness 

“And I’m sure you’ve scarred a few people because of that.” 

“You like it, really, Eris.” 

I knew Adam was joking but it made me uncomfortable all the same, he knew well not to make sexual jokes around Aaron. If there was anything Aaron hated more, it was Adam making sexual or flirtatious jokes with me. 

I glanced at Aaron, he had a dark and disgusted look on his face. He frowned at Adam. 

“In your dreams..” he said and pulled me away over to the couch where he sat me down and wrapped his arms around me. 

Adam raised an eyebrow at the members of BVB, they looked back at him. A look that said ‘Well shit man’ on their faces. Kyle bit his lip, looking up at the both of us then looking back down at his feet. 

Ashley cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. We all looked up at him, relieved. 

“So..um, we’ve got about a couple of hours until the gig, wanna practice some more songs before the show or just chill out or something?” Ashley suggested, forcing a reassuring smile on his face just to make everyone feel more relaxed. 

“We could do both - practice first for a while, then chillax.” said Adam, grabbing his guitar once again and playing a random note. 

“Fine by me if it’s fine by you guys.”

“Sure, let’s do it,” I said, getting up from the couch. 

We decided to play the same songs we did before, leaving different songs for the gig. We played for about an hour straight and stopped to chill out with the guys from BVB. 

Well, mostly the others did, Aaron wanted my full attention so I couldn’t really hang out with the others. It was annoying though, he was isolating me from my friends. But then again, I didn’t get to hang out with Aaron much so it seemed only fair that I make the most of the time we get together before I leave for the tour. 

Hannah looked over at us, slightly chewing her bottom lip as if she were in deep thought about something.  Shortly after, she got up and walked over to us. 

“Hey bitch, where’s my hug then?” she said, giving Aaron a crooked smile.

Since she had caught him by surprise, he looked a little taken aback, but then smiled back at her. 

“Naww, sorry Hannah. Well what’re you waiting for, give me a hug then Boobicus,” said Aaron, his arms outstretched. Boobicus was Hannah’s nickname Aaron had given to her. Apparently Aaron and Hannah go a long way, they’ve been friends since First Grade and had fallen out after Aaron changed. Although she hates his guts, she still tries to make an effort to stay on his good side just to try and help the situation I’m in with him.  Oddly enough, Aaron has no idea she hates him so much. The only thing he’s aware of is that they don’t talk much anymore. Just as well I guess. 

Hannah pulled him into a bear hug, a long bear hug to be exact. I watched, amused. I looked back at the others, they were just as amused, yet shocked, about what was happening. Adam chuckled and whispered something to the guys in BVB. 

After what seemed like forever, Hannah finally let go of Aaron. She smiled at him. 

“We gotta hang out more, bitch. Take a break from being all lovey dovey with our Erry Berry.” she chuckled, Aaron smiled back at her. Not sure whether to take it seriously or not. 

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” he grinned. 

“Pshyeah.” 

Hannah walked back over to the others, a triumphant look on her face. “And you guys say I can’t come up with anything useful.” 

“I never said that, I merely suggested your actions weren’t as affective towards the Eris and Aaron situation.” said Jamie, pursing his lips. 

“Which basically means I’m useless.”

“I stand corrected, my dear.” 

“I think I may have done something. Hopefully what I did is gonna be helpful.”

“And if it isn‘t…I have every right to say you’re useless.” 

Hannah pretended to punch Jamie’s arm. “Whatever, dude. Whatever.”

Andy cleared his throat. 

“So, um, they’re just gonna stay cuddled up like that…on the couch…for the rest of the evening?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Don’t feel it has anything to do with you guys - he does this all the time when they meet up with each other. We might meet up at Wal-mart or hang out somewhere, he’d show up and has Eris’s full attention. And I mean full attention. Hardly talk to us. They’d just hang around in the background making out or mumbling stupid things to each other or just be all plain lovey dovey.” said Adam, grimacing. 

“Wow seriously? Then we’ve a problem here.” 

“Ya think? We’ve tried talking to her about it - she says she’ll try and change but…gee, you can’t really change a guy like Aaron can you?” 

“Not really I guess…it’ll be difficult. All he wants is Eris to pay attention to him and only him. He just wants to domineer her.” 

“Exactly. But, ugh, I don’t even know anymore. We’re trying our best at the moment to try and make her see sense. She does at times but then changes her mind and it’s just confusing..” 

“Hey don’t stress yourself over it. We’ll think of something, like I said. You’re not gonna do this alone.” 

Adam smiled at Andy, slightly reassured by what he’d said. But in his eyes you could see that he wasn’t too sure himself. 

Half seven came already. Adam stood up, walked over to the mic stand and dropped the mic on the floor, causing it to make a loud screeching sound echo throughout the room. Everyone covered their ears and cast Adam dark looks. 

“Wanna explain why you plan on blowing up our ear drums?” I asked, frowning. 

“Just needed your attention peoples.” said Adam, smiling cheekily. “So, yeah, I think we’d better starting heading down to the Mad Hatter. Getting there early will make a good impression don’t you think?”

“He’s right, so guys let’s head out shall we?” said Ashley, getting up and heading towards the door. He stopped halfway and turned to Andy. “Andy - pass me the keys.” 

“What?” 

“I’m driving us over.”

“Oh right - with the van?”

“Duh.”

“Will we all fit?”

“’Course we will. And if there’s any laps that need to be seated on - don’t choose Sandra’s.” 

“Fuck you, man.” she laughed, flipping him off.  

“Don’t worry Sandra, you can sit on my lap,” joked Adam suggestively. 

“How flattering Adam, thank you,” she chuckled. 

We all headed out to the van and got in. We all fit, but unfortunately a few laps had to be sat on. I sat on Aaron’s, Kyle sat on Jamie’s, and Sandra sat on Adam’s. Hannah had to sit at the back with Andy, Jake and Jinxx. 

“Why am I in the back again?” she asked.

“Cuz I wanted Sandra to sit on my lap - can’t a guy be happy?” laughed Adam. Sandra shrugged at Hannah. 

“Had to make him happy I guess.” she said, giggling. 

“Naw, it’s cool. I don’t mind sitting in the back with the awesome guys.” joked Hannah. 

“Are you saying I’m not awesome?” said Ashley, pouting jokingly. 

“You’re awesome but we’re awesome-er cuz we’re the backseat bitches. Am I right?” 

“Totally.” laughed Andy. 

“Imagine using that for a band name…it would sound so bad.” Jake grinned. 

“Very bad.” 

“It sounds like a name that would be given to some really horrible pop band or something like that.” said Ashley. 

“Everyone put your hands together for the Backseat Bitches!” joked Adam, drawing laughter from everyone in the van. 

Everyone in the van was talking and joking loudly throughout the drive to the Mad Hatter, I was the only one that remained unsociable and uncomfortable since Aaron was, apparently, groping me. His hands kept wandering across my thighs, squeezing them ever so often. I’d slap them away but that’d only encourage him. Other times they were threateningly close to my crotch, so I’d grab his hands instantly and lay them on my stomach instead.

I wasn’t sure if anyone had noticed. I’d prefer it that way, just to keep things quiet. Although I think Adam may have noticed, because when I looked back at him he had a really nasty look on his face. 

I pursed my lips together. Just thinking about me and Aaron’s relationship causing all this grief. Was it really worth it? I mean, Aaron wasn’t the best. But at times he was so sweet and apologetic that I’d instantly change my mind. I seriously didn’t know myself what to do. I just let it slide. Maybe things will look up eventually. 

We finally arrived at the Mad Hatter, I jumped off Aaron’s lap and headed out the door first. Just desperate to get away from his grabby hands. Aaron got out after me, followed by Sandra, Adam, Kyle and Jamie. 

Hannah, Andy, Jake and Jinxx stepped out at long last. Jake breathed in the cold night air. 

“Mm - smell that gorgeous fresh air.” 

“All I smell is the stench of excitement from multiple fans who’ve come to see the show.” said Adam. 

“Adam…you’ve no idea how wrong that sounds.” I face-palmed, shaking my head at him. 

“Mmm - virginity!” Adam pressed on, winding me up more. 

“Adam - leave out your pervertedness this once?” 

“Just trying to lighten up the mood. So what’re you guys waiting for? Let’s get backstage and prepare to blow the crowds’ minds away! And, of course, dazzle our heroes,” said Adam, faking a posh British accent and winking at the guys from BVB. Adam strutted forward towards the backstage door with his guitar and disappeared inside, us following him in. 

We all quickly got our stuff ready, with only five minutes to spare. The guys from BVB watched us amusingly as we quickened our paces and clumsily knocked over a few things. Aaron stood a few feet away from them. Not wanting to socialize or have anything to do with the people that he thought were taking me away from him.   
Andy glanced at him with raised eyebrows and looked back at us. This was gonna be hella awkward for them, I’m sure of it. 

Five minutes later after we finally got ourselves organized and into our positions, we heard the announcer welcome everyone and our band name being shouted out. That was our cue. The curtains were pulled back and a chorus of cheers were heard from the already crazed crowd. 

“Hey guys! Thanks for coming out tonight!” I shouted out from my mic. “I just wanna say a big thank you to Black Veil Brides for driving our asses all the way out here and to my wonderful boyfriend, Aaron, for getting this gig for us! This song’s called “The Mortician’s Daughter” by Black Veil Brides and I’m dedicating it to him. I wanna hear you guys sing your hearts out tonight!” 

That certainly wasn’t gonna sweeten the already souring friendship me and Adam had but I wanted to dedicate it to Aaron, because what else can I say? I love him dearly. 

I ignored my guilt and put my heart and soul into singing the song and focusing on the crowd. Every now and then I looked back at Adam to see him glaring at me a few times. 

The next songs we covered were All Around Me by Flyeaf, The Killer Anna by The Medric Droid, Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, Much Like Falling by Flyleaf, Fully Alive by Flyleaf (yet again), Carolyn by BVB, The Gunsling by BVB, The Last Night by Skillet, World So Cold by Three Days Grace, Falling Behind by Dead By April, Losing you by Dead By April, I like it Rough by Lady Gaga (yes we decided to throw that in for a few Lady Gaga fans) Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley, Cassie by Flyleaf, Lithium by Evanesence, Pins and Needles by The Birthday Massacre, Lost in Stereo by All Time Low, Midnight by The Birthday Massacre and Blue by The Birthday Massacre. 

It was one hell of a show is all I could say. My throat hurt like a bitch but it was all worth it from the cheers I heard from the crowd. I screamed a big thank you into the mic before heading out backstage with the rest of the band to the others. Aaron ran up to me and gave me a passionate hug and a kiss. 

“You were amazing, babe,” he purred, kissing my forehead. 

“Thanks. I was dying up there  - it felt like 100 degrees!” 

“You’re telling me,” said Adam, sauntering past. He’d ripped off his shirt some time during the show and thrown it into the crowd of fan-girls. Sweat glistened on his half naked body. 

Hannah was covered in sweat from rocking it out on the drums, she gave me an accomplished smile. 

“Great show, eh Eris?” she said. 

“Fuck yeah!” 

Andy chuckled and smiled at me. 

“What can I say - you guys killed it tonight! There’s really no words strong enough to describe how lucky we are to have you opening for us on our tour.” 

I beamed. “Thanks - that really means a lot!” 

Andy looked at his watch. “Wow, sure got late. Guess we’ll see you guys tomorrow? Say, around, 2-ish?” 

“Sure! Can’t wait!” I said, grinning. 

They dropped us all back at my place, we waved goodbye and watched the van drive off. 

Aaron turned to me. “Well I better be getting home babe, text me ok?” 

“Sure, bye hun,” I said. He leaned in and kissed me goodbye before heading down the road. 

I turned to find the others staring at me. “..What?” 

“Nothing..” they all mumbled simultaneously. 

I sighed. “Well I guess we’ll all crash at my house again. Better get down all the blankets and shit. Hannah, wanna help me?” 

“Sure.”

I cleverly didn’t choose Adam to help me again. I wasn’t risking having another argument about Aaron, because by the looks of Adam, he did seem like he wanted to say something related to the Aaron situation or tonight’s events. 

Let’s just hope Adam will just let the whole thing go and leave me alone about it. 


	7. Chapter 7

_" I love you <3 xxxxxxxxxxx."  _

 

 _"I love you too <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx."  _

 

 _"I love you more <3  xxxxxxxxxxxxx."   _

 

 _"No I love you more! <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx."  _

 

 _"No way XD <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx."   _

 

 _"Yes! I'll prove it! <3  xxxxxxxxxxxxxx."     _

 

 _"Oh...how? ;) <3  xxxxxxxxxxxxx."    _

 

 _"Well...you know ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx."    _

 

 _"Oh...that thing you promised so you'd make it up to me?  ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx."   _

 

 _"Yeah... ;) <3  xxxxxxxxxxxx."    _

 

 _" So...tonight maybe? After band practice? (: <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _" Sure thing ^_^ <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx."     _

 

 _"Don't worry, I'll bring condoms ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"       _

 

 _" haha awesome XD <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"    _

 

 _" Great (: imy  babe <3  xxxxxxxxxxxxx."  _

 

 _"imy too ):   Can't wait to see you today <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _"_ _Can't wait to see you too...;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  _

 

I was interrupted by the sound of Adam waking up and tiredly asking me: "What're you doing, Eris?"  

 

"Texting." I answered, without looking up at him. I was sitting up huddled with the blankets and sleeping bag tucked under my chin.    

"Who?" he said, stifling a yawn and scratching his hair. He had left all the hairspray in and his hair was sticking straight up, it looked funny but I held in the laughter. Still a bit peeved at him. 

 

"Aaron." i said, still not looking up.     

 

I heard Adam sigh quietly.     

 

I looked at my phone again, ignoring Adam's sigh.  

 

 _"Stay over at my place tonight? My parents are outta town for the weekend... ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx"_     

 

My heart thumped again. It was all happening so fast but I knew I must make it up to Aaron. We weren't gonna see much of each other when I go on tour anyway.   

 

 _"Sure thing. The guys, especially Adam, are gonna be super pissed off at me but oh well. We all make sacrifices eh? XD <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"    _

_"Totally. Forget about what they say. I love you and that's what's important. <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"    _

 

 _"Yeah...can't wait to see you tonight though (: <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _"Me too...I'll be gentle as possible ok? <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _"Don't worry, I trust you <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"   _  

 

Adam got up at this moment and turned to me. "Wanna go get some food?"    

 

I simmered down after hearing his tone of voice. He seemed to be calm despite what happened yesterday. Maybe he's just decided to forget about it. I smiled up at him. "Sure."     

 

"Pancake party?" he grinned at me.   

 

I grinned back and laughed. "Totally dude!" 

 

"Well what're you waiting for - let's go make a mess- I mean, make pancakes!"    

 

"While making a mess at the same time. But my mom knows I'll clean it up so it's all good."   

 

We both went into the kitchen and left the others sleeping. They'll wake up in a while anyway.   

 

"So...what was Aaron talking to you about" asked Adam, beating the eggs.   

 

"Just random stuff...I'm staying over at his place tonight." I said matter-of-factly.    I could have sworn Adam's egg-beating got a little aggressive when I said that but his facial expression remained calm.     

 

"Oh cool. You going over after band practice?"

 

"Yeah."  

 

For a couple of minutes the room was unnervingly silent. I didn't like it one bit. It made me feel very uncomfortable. It was all awkward until Adam reverted back to his normal to his normal self by tossing flour at me.  

I stared at him, my mouth open, shocked. "You - bastard!" I laughed. Trying to wipe off all the flour that got in my hair.      

 

He gave me a goofy grin. "Just had to do it!"  I tossed some flour back at him and quickly went back to making the pancake batter. Adam got out his iPod and put "Riot" by Three Days Grace on. We both started lip-synching session and head-banging while making pancakes.  Adam decided to spice this up a little by adding in a flour-fight of some sort to our lip-synching/head-banging session. I joined in, while looking after the pancakes at the same time. Flour got all over the place, there was gonna be a lot of cleaning up to do after we're done in the kitchen.     

After a long while the others walked into the kitchen, taking in the mess and the awesome-tastic smell of pancakes. 

 

Hannah raised her eyebrows at the both of us as she sat down. "Looks like both of you had fun making pancakes." she said, chuckling.   

 

"Oh we sure did." I placed a huge pile of pancakes in the middle of the table.   

 

"Pancake party I'm guessing?" said Jamie, taking some.    

 

"Totally." said Adam, sitting down beside me.     

 

We stayed in the kitchen, eating and joking around, until we looked at the time: It was half one. 

 

"Dayum. We better start getting dressed and stuff. Hannah, you and I better get upstairs and leave the boys to get dressed in the basement."   

 

"You always get to dress up in the bedroom!" Adam wailed, putting his plate in the sink.    

 

"That's cuz we girls need our privacy peerrrv." I said, poking Adam's chest.  

 

"Finefine, whatever. Come on guys - let's have a homosexual moment down in the basement. Where all things homosexual goes on."   

 

We laughed and went to get ready. We only had a half an hour before the guys from BVB came. Plus me and Adam needed to clean up that mess in the kitchen.  

Me and Hannah quickly got changed and went downstairs to the basement. 

 

"Guys! you Ready?" I called, knocking on the door. 

 

"Ready!" they replied. 

 

We walked in and quickly put our sleeping bags and blankets into the airing cupboard upstaris/ While the ohters cleared up the basement a bit, me and Adam tended to the mess in the kitchen.  We got the kitchen cleaned up with only a moment to spare and sprinted back into the basement. Adam got all melodramatic and did a sort of run-dive onto the couch. I raised my eyebrows at him and spluttered with laughter. 

 

"QUICK. EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Adam yelled dramatically, making a joke of it all.  I observed Adam's position on the couch. He was lying sprawled on his stomach. I grinned. 

 

"You know what this means guys?" I said.  They all smiled at me. On the same wavelength.  "Human glomp pile!" I announced, jumping on Adam, followed by Hannah, Kyle and Jamie.

 

"Ow - hey - watch it! MY FACE." Adam wailed dramaitcally (once again, being the typical melodramatic Adam). 

 

"Did we come at a wrong time?"  We all simultaneously (with the exception of Adam since his face was literally squashed into the couch) looked up.; and, once again at the top of the stairs (only this time my mom was beside them, she had probably let them in), was Andy and the gang.

 

"Oh, hello. Sorry we're just doing our daily routine of squashing Adam into the couch. It's a way to release the badness from inside him. Basically we're trying to get the pervertedness out of his system." I joked, causing them to laugh. 

 

"Mmmfffffffffttttt!" Adam mumbled from the couch.

 

My mom laughed whole-heartedly. "Well you're not gonna get the badness out of him that way, you gotta squash him harder!"

 

"MMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Adam mumbled louder, most likely indicating that we were not to squash him anymore. 

 

We all, with great difficulty, got off Adam and greeted the guys once again after my mom left us to our duties. 

 

"So what shall we do today guys?" I said, plonking myself down on a chair. 

 

"Play a few tunes? Hang out maybe?" Ashley suggested. 

 

"LET'S START A RIOT." said Adam. 

 

We all laughed. "Now now Adam, they'll be enough time for riots when we're on stage." I said, laughing. 

 

"We should all go on Stickam after!" said Kyle. 

 

"Sounds like a plan," said Andy, grinning. 

 

"Awesometastic." I said, smiking at Kyle. 

 

"Can I bring out Jessica?" said Adam, smiling mischievously. 

 

"Who?" Andy asked. 

 

I face-palmed. "Oh God..." 

 

"Jessica? Is that like your secret girlfriend or something?" said Ashley.   

 

"No...that's Adam's other half. His transsexual side." I said, half-laughing, my palm still on my forehead. 

 

"Oh wow." laughed Andy. 

 

"I'm not really a transsexual - I recently invented her for some laughs. I went on Chatroulette as Jessica. Caught a few guys jerking off to my sexual dance and when I showed my face some got really pissed off and called me a faggot. Others just laughed." said Adam, looking very proud of himself. 

 

"Ugh...that night was just insane. And I had to be there - scarred for a second until I blocked my eyes by the sight of random men with their dicks out." said Hannah, grimacing.

 

"Well let's just hope there's no weird guys on Stickam today." said Andy, chuckling. 

 

"So...does this mean I can bring Jessica out?" said Adam

 

"Sure, why not..." said Ashley, grinning. 

 

"Score!" he turned to Sandra. "You can be Jessica's girlfriend for the night."

 

Sandra laughed. "Awesome! Tell Jessica I don't kiss on the first date ok?" 

 

"Sure thing!"  

 

I laughed, glad to see that everyone was in a good mood. And Aaron wasn't gonna come over until later, a lot later. So everything was gonna be just dandy for now.  For the time being we just hung out and played random tunes together. Me and Adam reverted back to our old lip-synchingsession for a while, entertaining everyone. Adam, being the melodramatic one, decided to be all soulful and whatnot.  After a long while we all decided it was Stickam time. Adam went off to get "Jessica" while we all gathered around my laptop, which was perched on top of the couch. "Jessica" came along and joined us, sitting next to Sandra with her arm around her. I posted a linkon my Twitter saying: _Live on Stickam with Black Veil Brides. Come talk! :)_ Over the next couple of minutes we had multiple people logging on. Some annoying fan-girls started squealing and asking Andy to say "I love you" to them. You know the sort.  A couple of people asked about the tour and the band. Some just said hi and started ordinary conversations.

 

 _"Who's the blonde girl beside Sandra?"_  one asked. 

 

"That's Jessica - Sandra's girlfriend." I said, grinning. 

 

"Yeah, we're like totally in love." said Sandra, smiling. "Jessica" giggled.  

 

 _"Awwwwwwww, that's so sweet. Congrats Sandra! :D"_

 _  
_

_"She looks weird."_

 _  
_

_"WTF IT'S A MAN IN A DRAG GUYS."_

 _  
_

_"WHAT!"_

 

We all started laughing at this point, looking at the quickly growing comments about "Jessica". 

 

I had to let it spill. "It's actually Adam you guys. This is his other side, Jessica. She was recently created to tame Adam's feminine side." I added jokingly. 

 

"Hey!" said Adam. "Don't listen to her guys. I'm not a real transsexual."

 

We got other comments like "You're Gay", "Awww, you're so funny Adam" and such. 

 

 _"Dayum Adam, you're hotter as a woman. I'd totally turn gay for you ;D"_

 

"Oh wow, how flattering," said Adam, laughing. 

 

 _"Man you guys are lucky to be hanging out and going on tour with Black Veil Brides ):"_

 

"Hate to admit it, but we sure are. These guys are fucking awesomne." Hannah said. 

 

"And we're lucky to be hanging out with an awesome group like these guys!" said Ashley, pulling Hannah into a side-hug. The comments got stranger and stranger. Some were convinced Hannah and Ashley made a cute couple. Others thought there was something going on with Adam and Sandra. Some of them were pretty much bullshit but it was amusing seeing them all.  Stickam sure did have it's mixture of people: Crazy, awesome, stalkerish, normal, assholes, etc. We welcomed it all. Shared some witty words with the assholes and that was that. No big deal.  A couple of hours passed by, we were having so much fun doing random shit and singing songs on Stickam that I had completely forgotten about the time. After logging off Stickam the sound of the doorbell ringing caused me to jump, I looked up at the time. It was eight o'clock sharp. 

 

"Shit." I murmured.

 

"What's up?" Andy was looking at me. 

 

"I forgot to tell you guys that I'm staying over at Aaron's. He's here and I better get going. I'm so sorry you guys." I apologized. 

 

"Hey don't worry about it. Just go and have fun ok?" said Andy, smiling at me. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't very happy about this. Just like Adam.

 

I just smiled back at him. "I will." I turned to the rest of them once again. "Again, sorry about this you guys. I'll hopefully see you all tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, hopefully," said Ashley. He had a concerned look on his face, looking over at Jake. The room was unnervingly silent again. I gave them all a quick hug goodbye before rushing out of the basement and answering the door.   

 

"Hey, what took you so long?" said Aaron, stepping inside.

 

"Sorry, I had some things to take care of." I said, scratching the back of my head.

 

"Well, what're we waiting for, let's get your stuff ready." said Aaron, heading up the stairs to my room to get my night stuff and everything packed. I followed him. We got my stuff ready and headed out the door to Aaron's car. 

 

 

 

 

*Adam's POV* 

 

 

 

 

My head was spinning. Surely they weren't gonna be having sex tonight were they? I tried to reassure myself, but I couldn't help worrying and feeling sick. I saw Eris's phone on the ground. She must've left it. 

 

"Hey, Eris left her phone." I said, picking it up. 

 

"What're you doing? You're not gonna look through it are you?" said Hannah, her eyebrows raised.

 

"Yes I am. I gotta know what's going on tonight. Maybe Aaron's said something to her." 

 

"Seriously?" Hannah sighed, folding her arms. 

 

"No I think Adam's got a point here. I'm actually kinda worried myself...giving Aaron sex just to make up for being away from him when she goes on tour isn't a proper excuse if that's what she's gonna do.." said Andy, also folding his arms. 

 

"I guess you're right." said Hannah. 

 

I went into her messages and scrolled through her texts. I saw her recent ones, the ones he sent her today, and my heart stopped right there. 

 

 _"Oh...that thing you promised so you'd make it up to me?  ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx."     _

 

 _"Yeah... ;) <3  xxxxxxxxxxxx."    _

 

 _" So...tonight maybe? After band practice? (: <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _" Sure thing ^_^ <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx."     _

 

 _"Don't worry, I'll bring condoms ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"       _

 

 _" haha awesome XD <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" _ 

 

I skipped the other ones until I saw another sex-related text from him: 

 

 _"Stay over at my place tonight? My parents are outta town for the weekend... ;) <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx" _

 

 _"Sure thing. The guys, especially Adam, are gonna be super pissed off at me but oh well. We all make sacrifices eh? XD <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"    _

 

 _"Totally. Forget about what they say. I love you and that's what's important. <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" _

 

 _"Yeah...can't wait to see you tonight though (: <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _"Me too...I'll be gentle as possible ok? <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"     _

 

 _"Don't worry, I trust you <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  _ 

 

I felt my cheeks flush with anger, I was so angry I didn't notice myself shaking.  The guys were all looking at me now, looks of concern on their faces. 

 

"Hey...you ok?" said Ashley, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

 

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" said Andy, looking just as worried. 

 

I swallowed hard. "I sure as hell did. They're fucking gonna have sex tonight! It's all here in the texts he sent her! Fucking hell!" I raged, throwing Eris's phone down on the floor. I pushed back my hair, breathing out. With my lips pursed together, I tried so hard to not let the tears of frustration and disappointment flow. 

 

Andy looked at me with disbelief. "You serious?"

 

"Hell yeah I'm fucking serious! Read the fucking texts yourself!" 

 

"Adam! Will you calm down!" said Hannah, getting a little frustrated. 

 

"Why should I fucking calm down when my best friend is out fucking with that asshole!" 

 

"Adam, we all really hate what's happening but there's nothing we can do. We just gotta calm down." 

 

I sighed. The rest of them said nothing. Andy was also silent, too busy looking at the texts. He frowned as he read through them.

 

"I feel awful for nosing through her texts but all I can say is that I'm really disappointed in what she's doing. She's giving away something precious to that asshole." said Andy, giving me back her phone. 

 

"Exactly..." I buried my head in my hands.

 

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

 

The room was silent once again. It seemed like the others didn't know what to do either. 

 

 

 

*Eris's POV*

 

 

 

 

 

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS PART!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KINDA THING THEN DON'T READ IT!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

 

 

 

 

Me and Aaron were meant to be watching a movie, but it went from watching a movie to making out on the couch instead.

 

"I'd much sooner fuck than watch a movie babe," said Aaron breathlessly, cupping my face in his hands. My heart started thumping once again, this really was all happening so fast. But I mustn't disagree with him.

 

"Same here.." I answered, just as breathless. 

 

Aaron smirked. It wasn't long before we were upstairs, in his bedroom, lying on his bed and making out once again.  He began stroking my right breast with his hand, and pulled my tank top off up over my head. My heart beat quickened.  It wasn't long before I was left only in my bra and underwear, my skinnies thrown across the room on the floor beside my tank top. Aaron, only shirtless, didn't wait a moment longer to remove the rest of my garments. He leaned back, taking a proper look at my naked form. A sly smile played on his lips, my cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. I automatically crossed my arms across my breasts, covering them up. 

 

"Hey - don't..they're beautiful." Aaron said, kissing my forehead. He started off gentle at first, planting butterfly kisses on my neck, collarbone, chest, stomach and then he moved down lower..

 

"A-Aaron.." I said nervously. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle...I promise.." he said, brushing his lips across my tummy before moving down to my womanhood.  He gently nipped the edge of my womanhood, before slipping his tongue inside slowly. I gasped, the feeling of his hot breath inside me, I gripped the edge of the sheets. Trying to control myself. The sensation was slowly driving me mad. It felt good, but bad at the same time.  I think the sensation was also unbearable for Aaron because although he started off gentle, he was now beginning to roughen a bit. He began eating me out with such eagerness, gripping my thighs so tightly. I bit my lip, my eyes shut tight. This was all so overwhelmibng. 

 

"I-I think I'm gonna-"  Aaron didn't need to be told twice, he clasped his mouth over my opening and swallowed the hot juices that entered inside his mouth. He brought his head up from that area, wiping most of the remaining fluids off his chin. I felt myself blush violently. 

 

"Shit...you came a lot, girl." said Aaron, chuckling.

 

"Heh...sorry about that.." I said, embarrassed. 

 

"Don't worry about it...you taste good," he said seductively. 

 

I blushed once again. Aaron stood up and un-did his trousers. "I've had my fun, now it's your turn..." he said, pushing off his boxers (Superman boxers. Yay or nay?) and revealing his rather large erection. I couldn't help but look, despite my feeling of embarrassment. 

 

Aaron smirked. "Nine inches if you're wondering...impressive right?" he said.

 

I was taken-aback by this sudden comment. "Um..y-yeah.." I said. 

 

He sat down on the bed in front of me. "So what're you waiting for..." he smiled once again. "S my D." he added, quoting that Blood on The Dancefloor song. 

 

I smirked back and, still feeling nervous, leaned in forward and took his throbbing length in my mouth. Too afraid to go any further, I stayed sucking the head of his dick instead until Aaron placed his hand at the back of my head and pushed me further down, so that I was deep throating it now. I gagged a little, not used to this at all. It got easier after a while as I got more into it. Aaron moaned quietly ever so often, causing shivers to run down my spine. 

 

"Ah-shit." Aaron grunted, gripping the back of my head tightly. He thrust his penis further and released his fluids in my mouth. It was all so sudden that I didn't really think to swallow and ended up spitting it all out on the floor. 

 

Aaron chuckled quietly. "Thanks a lot for messing up my carpet."

 

"There's a thing called soap and water - it'll get it right off." I laughed back. 

 

"Well, enough of this foreplay, let's just do it," said Aaron, picking me up off the floor and laying me down on the bed, my arms pinned against the sheets. He crushed his lips against mine and rammed his penis inside me. I winced, feeling the pain shoot throughout my body. In a way I was glad he was eager, I just wanted this to be over and done with. But at the same time I wanted to savour it.  After a while Aaron changed positions, he flipped me over so that I was on top. He grabbed my hips and pushed me up and down his shaft until I was able to move by myself. 

 

"Ugh - fuck, Eris!" Aaron moaned as I rode him harder. 

 

I felt myself almost reaching my peak, I think Aaron felt it too because he grabbed my hips once again and started slamming me down harder and faster. 

 

"A-Aaron. Aaron!" I yelled, gritting my teeth. 

 

"Ah hell!" 

 

We both climaxed at the same time, I rolled off Aaron onto my back beside him, breathing heavily.  My mind was racing. Did I actually just have sex with Aaron? Yes. I did. 

 

"I love you, babe..." said Aaron breathlessly, kissing me. 

 

"I love you too.." 

 

I felt myself drift off to sleep in his arms, my body aching, sleep was the only thing on my mind right now...


	8. Chapter 8

The sun's rays shining in my face woke me up the next morning, I groaned, squinting. My head was pounding, I placed a hand on my forehead, trying to take in where I was again.

 

I was lying in Aaron's bed, but he wasn't there. Last night's events played in my head, I felt myself blushing violently once again. I suddenly noticed that I still wasn't wearing anything, this didn't help at all. I sighed and reached down to get my bag, looking for my cellphone.

 

"Where is it.." I murmured to myself, unable to find it. I scratched my head, trying to remember where I last had it until Aaron walked into the room. He had pulled on some skinnies but remained shirtless, leaving me to admire his beautiful chest.

 

He was frowning at something on his cellphone and looked up at me.

 

"Hey babe, sleep well?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

 

"Yeah, still kinda tired though...what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I got all black on my hand and realized I'd left my makeup on. "Shit." I laughed.

 

Aaron smiled at me. "It's, like, two or something." he said.

 

"What? Oh my God I gotta get home!" I said, shocked.

 

"Why?"

 

"Band practice."

 

"Oh..." Aaron looked at his phone again. "Eris...why does Adam have your phone?"

 

"Wh-what?" I said, looking at him with a confused look plastered on my face.

 

"Cuz he sent me this through your phone.." said Aaron, showing me the text:

 

"Had a nice time fucking Eris, asshole? This is Adam by the way."

 

I didn't know what to say, I was utterly stunned by that.

 

"Fucking prick..." I hissed.

 

"I don't know what his problem is but he's starting to piss me off." said Aaron.

 

"What did you say to him?" I asked, gathering up my clothes.

 

"I just told him to fuck off...well, kinda rubbed it in his face a little by telling him about our fuck session just to piss him off." said Aaron, smirking.

 

"Aaron...you shouldn't have done that. He's gonna be giving me a hard time." I sighed, quickly pulling on my clothes.

 

"Ignore that sonofabitch, like I said. I love you and that's all that matters ok?" said Aaron, pulling me in for a kiss.

 

I broke away. "I'm sorry Aaron, I really gotta get ready and go. I'm already late as it is so being later isn't gonna help the situation with Adam."

 

"It's ok, I understand. Just be sure to text me ok? We can meet up tomorrow afternoon?"

 

"Sure, of course," I said, giving him a kiss before going into the bathroom to get ready and try to make myself look decent enough to step out of the house.

 

I finished getting ready. Aaron threw on a shirt and offered to drop me home without me having to walk that long distance home. He dropped me home and, with another kiss goodbye, I quickly got out of the house and ran inside.

 

I closed the door behind me and blew out upwards with relief, ruffling my bangs a little. I went upstairs to put my stuff away and came back down, heading to the basement. I held my breath and opened the door. Yep everyone was there, including the guys from BVB. They all stopped talking in unison and looked up at me.

 

Adam's facial expression changed from happy and joking to suddenly furious. I hesitated.

 

"Hey guys..I'm back, sorry I'm late.." I said, feeling awkward by this sudden silence.

 

"So...have fun fucking that asshole?" said Adam sourly.

 

"Have fun reading my messages?" I said angrily.

 

"I did it for a reason, Eris. We were worried about you. And it's so obvious what you guys were up to even if I didn't read them. Aaron can hardly keep his hands off you."

 

"So what? You know I had to make it up to him-"

 

"No you didn't. You didn't have to do anything for him. He wasn't worth losing your virginity over. Now he's just gonna think he has complete control over you now! Why couldn't you just break up with him?"

 

"You don't understand ok? Why can't you just leave me alone about it! I don't want you to do anything ok? You've done enough as it is! Why should I listen to the person who got me involved with shit in the first place? God you're so tactless!"

 

I left the room, too frustrated and upset to say anything else, I went straight upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

 

 

 

*Andy's POV*

 

 

 

I was looking at Adam now, what did she mean by him getting her involved with shit in the first place? He was shaking with anger now, his lips pressed tightly together and a visible vain standing out on his pale forehead.

 

"What the fuck? She tries to bring up the past in order to make this situation seem less important! Typical ignorant bitch!" Adam spat out, furious.

 

"Hey, hey," I said, suddenly annoyed. "I know she's done wrong but that's no reason for you to call her a bitch. Look I know you're mad at her but can you please tell me what she meant by you getting her involved with shit?"

 

"It was a year ago ok? We used to go out and - I didn't mean to get her into that stuff but I was stupid - I got her into drugs and smoking pot and all that shit. I didn't exactly treat her right either...I know I've been friends with her since kindergarten but at the time I was just some stupid horny bastard so overwhelmed by how much she'd changed since we started Highschool that she was pretty much Eris the hot chick instead of my best friend and girlfriend at the time. But that's over now, she forgave me for the stuff that I got her into and up until she started dating Aaron everything was fine. But now look what she's got herself into." said Adam, clenching his fists.

 

"Look, what she brought up back there - I don't think she meant it. She was just frustrated with the whole Aaron situation. I think she does realize herself that Aaron isn't good at all but is just too afraid or confused to do anything. But getting mad at her isn't gonna make it any better.." I said. I looked over at the basement door and breathed out. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Be back in a few."

 

"Andy wait- is talking to her really such a good idea?" said Ashley, placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Well what else am I suppose to do? I can't just leave her up there. I just wanna talk to her ok?" I said firmly.

 

"Ok then, whatever floats your boat. Just don't say anything that'll upset her more.."

 

"Trust me, that's the last thing I wanna do."

 

I headed out of the basement and sauntered up the stairs. I kinda guessed which room was Eris's, she had one of those name-plate things on her door that read "Eris's room: Knock before you enter". How classy. I chuckled quietly to myself.

 

I slowly walked up to the door and knocked, holding my breath.

 

"Go away." I heard her mumble from behind the door.

 

"Eris, it's Andy. I just wanna talk ok? Can I come in?" I said, swallowing.

 

There was a couple of seconds of silence before she answered: "Fine."

 

I opened the door and found her lying on her side on the bed, her back facing me. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Hey." I said softly.

 

"Hey.." she answered back, her voice a sad whisper.

 

"Look...never mind what Adam said back there. He just cares that's all. I may not know him that well but he isn't one for controlling his temper. Anyway, I didn't come here to lecture you about Aaron, but I guess I'm just really disappointed about what you gave him. It wasn't really worth you you know.."

 

She swallowed. "Well I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to actually do anything right."

 

"Don't say that...we all make mistakes in life." I said. "But Aaron doesn't love you like he says he does...he's only trying to control you so that you'll reach a point where you'll do absolutely anything for him. And unfortunately you're getting there.."

 

I waited for her to yell at me. She tensed up a little but then relaxed, turning to face me. "I know...but sometimes I just really don't know what to do. I'm confused Andy...I can't bring myself to leave Aaron because...because-" she choked, not finishing her sentence, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them furiously and sat up. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying-"

 

"It's ok, cry all you want. I kinda know why you don't wanna leave Aaron...you love him don't you?" I said, feeling terrible as I watched her cry.

 

"Yes," she said, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to block out her sobs.

 

I couldn't bear watching her cry, I hesitated. All I wanted to do now was hold her tightly and comfort her. But I felt like I'd be invading her personal space if I did. I've only just properly met her three days ago and yet it feels like I've known her all my life. I can't just leave her crying like this.

 

I reluctantly placed my arm around her, she automatically leaned into me, her head on my shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry - you must think me ridiculous for crying like this-"

 

"No, it's ok. Like I said, cry all you want. I've been there, I know how it feels when you love someone."

 

I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a comforting hug just to let her know everything is gonna be ok. She sobbed harder, which made me feel a lot worse.

 

We stayed sitting there for a while until Eris stopped crying, I got up to get her a tissue and gave it to her so she could wipe her eyes.

 

"Ugh, I need to go fix my makeup again after this.." she said, looking at the black stains on the tissue.

 

"To be honest, you actually still look good without it," I said.

 

She smiled up at me, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "Thanks."

 

It was awkwardly silent again. I cleared my throat and got up. "Well, I better go back down to the others, come down anytime you're ready ok?"

 

"Sure, and Andy - thanks for comforting me." she said, giving me one last hug.

 

"Hey no problem, I'm glad I could help," I said, hugging her back.

 

I went out of the room and returned to the others in the basement. Ashley gave me a weird look and it was only then that I realized my leather jacket had tear stains.

 

"Yeah, um, you made her cry didn't you?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

 

"I didn't make her cry...not intentionally anyway..she's just got a lot on her mind." I said.

 

"So...is she staying up in her room?" Adam asked.

 

"No she's gonna be down soon, don't say anything ok Adam?"

 

"I won't, I promise."

 

I wasn’t really sure if Adam was gonna keep his promise or not but I didn’t say anything else. I sat down with the others and we all tried to act like nothing had happened.

 

 

*Eris’ POV*

 

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, applying the final touches to my makeup. I stared at my reflection, my eyes and nose still red. I powered my nose irritably. I also saw something else while concentrating on my reflection, I saw my filth. Last nights’ events came flooding back. I couldn’t look at myself any longer. I gathered up my make-up and threw it back into my room on the counter.

 

I sighed heavily and made my way down to the basement to join the others. I heard them talking loudly once again, joking around. I was hoping they wouldn’t quiet down immediately once I came in but they did.

 

It was all awkwardly silent once again, all of them glancing up at me.

 

Adam smiled. “Hey gorgeous.” he said, giving me a hug. “Sorry about earlier.” he whispered in my ear.

 

“It’s ok,” I whispered back, my face buried in his chest. He let go of me and I went to sit down next to Hannah. She gave me a quick hug to let me know everything was gonna be ok.

 

“So, I made a promise with Andy that I won’t mention last night’s events but there’s just one thing on my mind…” said Adam, sitting down and giving me one of his old pervy looks. “..How big is Aaron?” he grinned.

 

I snorted. “Are you actually serious?”

 

“Hell yeah I am.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t have to answer that do I?”

 

“You do.” said Adam, before anyone else could answer.

 

“You’re joking right?”

 

“Nope, dead serious. C‘mon spill it. How big is he?”

 

“Your mom.”

 

“Now now Eris, let’s not bring my mom into this.”

 

“Your mom does come into everything though.”

 

“Don’t distract me with my mom, you’re just gonna make me forget about what we’re actually talking about here. Now answer my question.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “He’s…big…enough.”

 

“That’s not specific. What is he like, 6 inches, 7?”

 

“He’s…9 inches..” I admitted, biting my lip, my cheeks burning red.

 

“Oh wow…that’s bigger than me!” said Adam, causing the others to laugh.

 

*face palm*

 

“Happy now Adam?” I said, my face red.

 

“Yes. Sort of. Not really.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cuz he’s bigger than me…that’s quite upsetting…” said Adam, pouting jokingly.

 

“Awww, let me play you a sad song on the world’s smallest violin,” I said, chuckling.

 

“Ok, I’ll stop asking sexual stuff now,” said Adam, grinning.

 

“Good.”

 

“Now that that’s over… can I go on Chatroulette as Jessica?” Adam asked, looking hopeful.

 

“Oh God…fine Adam, entertain us with your feminine side.” I said.

 

“This should be interesting..” said Ashley, chuckling.

 

“Now you get to witness his ‘sexual dance’, I’m so sitting over there where I can’t see the computer screen. Chatroulette is like a dick fest.” said Hannah, getting up and sitting over on the other side of the room.

 

“Dick fest? Sounds gross.” said Sandra, joining Hannah.

 

“Andy you can stay here and ogle over the impressive amount of dicks and imagine what your sex life shall be like now that you’ve come out of the closet.” said Ashley, walking over the other side with Jake and Jinxx.

 

“Fuck you sideways Ashley,” said Andy, shaking his head at him and laughing.

 

“Is that an offer I hear?” Ashley joked.

 

Andy flipped him off and walked over to the other side of the room. Adam ran off to change into “Jessica” while I set up my laptop. Yes, I had to be the one to click next on Chatroulette.

 

Adam returned dressed up as “Jessica” and signalled for me to log on Chatroulette.

 

We were all in peals of laughter after the first several minutes of Adam doing his “sexual dance” and revealing his face to the guys that were jerking off to his dance. Most of their reactions were priceless, though most of them just screamed “You’re so gay!” or “You faggot!” at him.

 

Hanging out with everyone and just having fun made everything a hell lot better. Plus the chance to actually hang out with amazing people such as BVB was clearly appreciatable. I seriously couldn’t wait for the day of the tour to finally arrive.

 

There was also another thing on my mind, something less appealing and exciting. That thing was that I had to break up with Aaron…being with the people that truly care about me made me realize that Aaron wasn’t worth all this trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Summer vacation was tomorrow, and all of us were pretty much psyched for it. Even me, despite the worry in my head about telling Aaron it was over. I was gonna tell him tomorrow, even if it meant leaving the guys and BVB again for a while. I needed to end this. He wasn't worth the problems that were being caused by me going out with him.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone rushed out of school screaming triumphantly, it was officially the start of summer vacation. Yes, I know I said it was tomorrow but technically it's this evening. I threw the rest of my school books in my locker and locked it, Adam came rushing up to me with Kyle by his side. 

 

“Hey whore!” Adam grinned, slamming his palm against my locker. 

 

“Hey manwhore.” I said, baring my teeth at him. 

 

“Summer vacation's finally here! CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THAT?” said Adam excitedly. 

 

“Can't say I can, only a couple of more days till the start of the tour. I can't actually wait! It's gonna be amazing!” I said, clutching my bag strap tightly. 

 

“Same here, ahh I'm so fucking psyched!” said Kyle. 

 

Adam pulled me and Kyle into a big group hug. “We couldn't be any luckier now could we?” 

 

“Luckier enough, I'm gonna end it with Aaron. I'm telling him tomorrow.” I said, smiling up at the two of them. 

 

Adam's grin grew wider. “Thank fuck for that! I'm so glad you've realized how wrong he is for you.” 

 

“I'm telling him tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a while when the guys from BVB arrive. Be sure to let them know why I'm gone ok?” 

 

“Sure thing.”

I looked over and saw Hannah and Jamie walking up to us.

 

“'Sup,” said Hannah. 

 

“Yay summer vacation!” beamed Jamie, smiling cutely. 

 

“I love this kid,” said Hannah, shaking her head fondly at him.

 

“What? Jamie's been bothering you again with his cuteness?” I joked, grinning at Hannah.

  
“You got it..god Jamie you're so optimistic it hurts.” 

 

“Cheer up Hannah, no need to hide your inner cuteness with your ohsoserious face.” teased Adam, poking one of her rather big boobs.

 

Hannah slapped his hand away. “I'm not THAT serious, just a lot more serious than the rest of you is all.” 

 

“Well this is sure gonna make you smile, Eris is breaking up with Aaron tomorrow!” said Adam, grinning once again. 

 

Hannah's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Seriously?” she looked at me. “Careful how you bring this up to him, Aaron's quiet but I always thought there was a hidden danger to him. Like he'd explode any minute or something.” 

 

“Don't worry, I will. I'm actually quite nervous about this, he won't take it good, I just know it.” 

 

“Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine,” Adam reassured me. 

 

I smiled at him, still not convinced. “Yeah, I guess. Hey, let's just forget about it all and go back to my house and order some celebratory pizza for the official beginning of Summer Vacation.” 

 

“Fuck yeah! I like the way you think Eris, too bad we can't have drink though...I'm dying to get pissed for some reason.” said Adam. 

 

“Adam, we're not going down that road again. You're already like a drunken twat without the alchohol.” I smirked.

 

“True, true. Still, one of these days. I shall get pissed. At a party. With millions of hot chicks. And I'll be one happy little bastard.” 

 

“Cuz that is such an Adam thing to do.” I said, proceeding to walk out of the school with the others. 

 

“Totally,” said Adam. 

 

We all headed out towards my house, when we arrived I threw my bag down on the kitchen table and went to order pizza while the others made themselves comfortable in the basement. Adam grabbed his guitar (he always leaves it at my house) and began playing random tunes. After ordering the pizza I joined them, Adam stopped playing his guitar and grabbed his iPod. 

 

“Care for the usual lip synching session my dear Eris?” said Adam, flicking through a couple of songs. 

  
“Don't mind if I do,” I said chuckling. 

 

Adam played “Love Game” by Lady Gaga and we began lip synching like a couple of dorks, entertaining Hannah, Jamie and Kyle. Hannah shook her head at us, smiling. 

 

“Man do I love your dorkiness.” she said, laughing. 

 

We stayed doing our lip synching session for a while until our pizza came. 

 

“To the start of Summer vacation and the tour!” said Adam, raising a glass of coke.

 

“To the start of Summer vacation and the tour!!” we all chorused, clinking our glasses together and sipping coke. 

 

Despite my constant worry about tomorrow, I savoured every enjoyable minute I had today. Being with the most awesome friends in the world, I couldn't ask for better. Seriously. But I just prayed and prayed that tomorrow would go well. 

 

But was I really kidding myself? 

 

 

**** 

 

 

I woke up early the next day, got washed and dressed and was just finishing applying my makeup when my phone beeped, indicating that I got a text. I picked it up and peered at the text. 

 

 _“Hey babe, when you comin over today? <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx”_

 

I text back:  _ “Like, now if that's fine by you. We need to talk. X” _

I exhaled, feeling my heart thump wildly against my chest. I looked at my reflection, it was pale and lifeless. Like death. I jumped when my phone beeped again. 

 

“Sure thing. And ok. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx”

 

That was my cue I guess. I got up off the chair, stuffed my phone in my pocket and sneaked downstairs. Trying hard not to wake anyone up. I succesfully exited the house without disturbing anyone and headed down to Aaron's house. 

 

It was a good fifteen or twenty minutes before I finally got there, I breathed in. Feeling incredibly nauseous. Was I really gonna do this? Yes I was. I knocked on the door, my heart thumping faster. 

 

Aaron answered it, he smiled at me. “Hey babe, come on in. My parents left for work so we have the place to ourselves.” 

 

I walked in and he closed the door behind me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in for a kiss. 

 

“Aaron...we need to talk..” I said, pulling away. 

 

Aaron frowned and looked straight at me. “Ok..what's up?” 

 

I bit my bottom lip, praying that I wasn't gonna throw up. My heart beat increased once again. “Aaron...things are...things just aren't right...” 

 

“Things aren't right? What're you talking about?” 

 

“It's just...us being together is causing so many problems at home...I can't really go on like this anymore. It's over Aaron...I'm sorry.” 

 

I said it. And something told me it was a terrible mistake. 

 

Aaron looked shocked at first, but then he suddenly calmed down, nodding his head at me. “It's over? Really? So..who told you to do this then? That little fucking asshole Adam? Or is it really just you so you can go around fucking every male band member?” 

  
“It's not Adam, it's just me. And it's not for that reason at all!-”  


Aaron's arm shot out as quick as a wink, his fist catching me hard across my jaw. He hit me with such strength and force that it caught me off guard so that I fell to my knees. I held my throbbing jaw and it was only when the blood trickled on my hand that I realized he'd caught my lip as well. Before I could get up Aaron grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw my against the wall, my head hitting against it hard. I fell to the ground, still unable to gain control of myself. He kicked me in the ribs, causing me to double up and shield my head. 

 

“You. Fucking. WHORE!” he spat, still kicking me. His shoe caught my nose, breaking it.

 

He stopped kicking me and stood back while I slowly got up off the floor. Clutching my hurting sides and my broken nose. Tears spilled down my cheeks. 

 

Aaron pulled me roughly towards him and wrapped his arms around me, one hand holding my head. 

 

“I had to do that, babe. You know I had to. I love you so fucking much and I don't want you to leave me. You know that right? If I can't have you, nobody can.” he said, kissing my head. 

 

“Ok...I know...I-I was stupid to ever say such a thing. I won't leave you – I promise-” I choked, trying to stop myself from crying. 

 

“Good.” he let go of me and took a look at my bloodied swollen face. “Get yourself cleaned up before you leave, I don't want anyone knowing about what happened.” He walked out of the kitchen, leaving me bemused and bleeding. 

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of toilet paper, I wet it and began dabbing at my bloodied nose. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked at how my face looked. My lip was bleeding and swollen, my nose crooked and one side of my face really red and a bit swollen. 

I cleaned the blood off my lip and nose as best as I could. I went out of the bathroom and found Aaron in the living room. 

 

“Could I borrow a jacket from you? My shirt's got blood on it..” I said, my voice a little hoarse. 

 

“Sure, bring it back soon ok?” said Aaron. 

 

I went upstairs to his room, grabbed one of his jackets, and sauntered downstairs, getting ready to leave his house. Aaron walked out from the living room and pulled me in for a tight hug. He kissed me roughly before letting me go. 

 

“Remember. Don't tell anyone.” he said. 

 

“I won't...I promise.” I answered, heading out the door. 

 

The pain in my sides and my arms stung terribly, how was I suppose to do anything? What if singing hurt? What if the guys noticed something wrong with my face? I had to make up a lie, tell them I ran into a pole or something. Some haters threw a glass at me? Anything convincing! 

I arrived at my place and quietly opened the door, I heard random guitar tunes being played down in the basement and loud talking. I could distinguish Andy's deep voice easily, and Adam's. I heard Ashley say something and a chorus of laughter followed by. I looked at the time, it was twelve thirty. Wow, they're early. Was I seriously gone for that long? I headed upstairs to my bedroom, changed out of my blood-stained shirt and went into the bathroom to have another look at my face. My nose was still a little crooked and red, my right cheek was red and one side of my lip still a little swollen. Yep, it definitely looked like someone had punched me straight in the face. 

I tried pushing my nose back into its normal position and, with a lot of pain, was succesful. I began covering up the redness on my nose and cheek with powder and foundation in a desperate attempt to look like nothing at all had happened. My arms were bruised so I threw on a hoodie to cover that up. When I was finally completely satisfied I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the basement. I breathed in deeply once again and opened the door, seeing Adam and the others look up at me. Adam's smile vanished and he gave me a weird look. 

 

“Hey dude...um...your lip looks kinda weird.” said Adam. 

 

“Jee, thanks.” I said, rubbing it impatiently. I saw Andy and the others also looking at me weirdly. “I ran into a pole.” I added, taking a seat next to Adam. 

 

“...Well, I guess that explains your nose as well.” said Adam.

 

“I guess it's flatter Eris time, first you say my lip looks weird, now my nose. Terrific.” I snorted, forcing a smile and a chuckle. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Adam asked, touching my nose. 

 

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” said Adam, snatching his hand away.

 

“So, Adam told us you went to break up with Aaron today, how'd it go?” Ashley asked, smiling at me. 

 

I swallowed. “Um...well...I decided to stick him out for a while. So I didn't break up with him actually.” 

 

Adam facepalmed. “Great, and I was hoping tonight's gig was gonna be some kind of celebration for you breaking up with that asshole.” 

 

I looked at him. “Tonight's gig?” 

  
“Yeah, it's our last one before the tour. Thank the awesome guys from BVB for laying us down with this.” 

 

I wanted to say thank you and get all excited, but my heart started thumping, I didn't think I'd be able to sing without wincing from the pain in my sides. I must of had a look on my face because Adam was staring at me weirdly. 

 

“How did you even – thank you so much guys! So, where's it being held?” I said quickly. 

 

Andy smiled. “Cincinnati.” he answered. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

*Andy's POV* 

 

 

I almost laughed at the expression on her face, despite the fact that something seemed wrong with her. 

 

She looked at me, a shocked expression plastered on her face. “C-Cinninati? That far?” said Eris. 

 

“Yup, me and the guys decided it'd be fun to have you play in my hometown. Plus I think you'd like to meet the people responsible for my birth,” I grinned. 

 

“Oh wow, we get to meet your parents? Sweet.” said Adam, smiling. 

 

Eris still had that baffled look on her face. 

“You're ok with this right?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, of course! I'm more than happy you guys did this for us!” said Eris, smiling at us all. 

 

I chuckled. “That's good to hear. I think we'd better head on out then, it's a two hour drive to Cincinatti from here.” 

 

“Wait – I better let my parents-”

“Already taken care of,” I said.

 

Eris breathed out, relieved. “You got everything covered don't you?” she said, smirking at me. 

 

“Of course, gotta be organized right?” I said, smiling back at her. 

 

“Right,” she giggled, winking at me. 

 

Adam looked at both of us, his lip curling into a mischievous smirk. 

 

“Well, once you're both done being all fliratious, we'll be out at the van,” he said, quickly running out the door. 

 

Eris blushed furiously, hearing what he'd said. “Adam! COME BACK HERE!” she yelled, chasing after him. 

 

I laughed, feeling my cheeks burn up a little. I caught Ashley staring at me. “What?” I asked, irritated. 

 

“Nothing...” he said, his smile also mischievous. 

 

“Ash, quit it. Whatever you're thinking of.”

“I've no idea what you're talking about.”

His smile was mocking me.

 

“Just – let's just get going ok?”

“Sure thing.”

We both headed out the door to join the others, Eris was having a mini arguement with Adam in the back seat. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I had a hunch it was about what he said earlier. Adam was laughing at her, she looked away, frowning. Her cheeks were bright pink. I quite liked it when she got all peeved, it was somewhat adorable in a way. Me and Ash headed towards the van, Jinxx was driving this time and Jake had taken the seat beside him. Hannah had sat in one of the middle seats with Jamie, Kyle and Sandra whom was sitting on Jamie's lap. Adam saw me and smiled.

 

“Hey Andy, you can sit beside Eris. Ashley you can sit on my lap if you want to, we can have a bad bromance eh?” he said, winking at Ashley.

 

“I normally go for blondes, but I can make an exception for you Adam,” said Ashley, laughing. Before getting in the van, he leaned over and whispered in my ear: “Have fun, tiger.” 

 

I stared at him angrily, got in the van and closed the door behind me. Eris busied herself by texting whom I guess was Aaron, I looked over at Ashley and Adam. They both caught me looking and smiled at me, I raised an eyebrow at them and looked away. 

 

“ERIS!” Adam shouted, causing her to jump. 

 

“What?” she asked, leaning over to look at him. 

 

“Hey,” he said, smiling fliratiously. 

 

Eris rolled her eyes. “Are you gonna be like this for the rest of the journey?” 

 

“Possibly.”

“I'm so gonna throw you out the window then.”

“You wouldn't dare, I'm your lead guitarist.”

“True, but you know how I do things without thinking.” 

 

“Oh, oh really? What kind of things?” 

 

Eris facepalmed and laughed. “Stop making things sound filthy Adam.” 

 

“Filthy's my middle name.”

“Oh we all know that, Adam.” 

 

“You likes it, don't you?” 

 

“Yes, very much so.”

“You wanna get filthy with a certain someone don't you?”

“If you're talking about yourself then no.”

“Oh no, not me. Someone else.”

Eris looked over at Adam. “Shut up. Just shut up before I really throw you out that window.”

Adam grinned triumphantly. “I knew it.”

“I didn't say anything.”

Hannah turned around to face us from her seat. “What's with the strange contradiction back here?”

 

“I've no idea what's going on here, I'm in the middle, literally.” I said, chuckling. Ashley gave me that grin again. 

 

“We're having a sexual conversation Han-Han. Would you like to join?” said Adam jokingly, licking his lips. 

 

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. “No thank you, sexual conversations with you always end up with you grabbing my boob.” 

 

“You can't blame me for it, you've a nice pair a of boobs,” said Adam, winking at her. 

 

Hannah rolled her eyes. “It's people like you that make me wish I was flat-chested.” she said, shaking her head at him. 

 

“Take the compliment Hannah, or I'ma kill a bitch with fire.” 

 

“I'll take it, but I won't like it,” said Hannah, chuckling. 

 

“Good. Hey Eris, you ok back there?” said Adam. 

 

“Just peachy, Adam.”

 

“Your quietness is unnatural.”

“I'm just tired is all. Think I'll catch some sleep before we get to Cincinnati.”

  
“Ok then.” 

 

Adam was right, Eris was really quiet all of a sudden. It made me uneasy and the thought of why she was so quiet was doing my head in. I wanted to talk to her but not in front of the others, then again I wasn't sure if I should talk to her at all. She mightn't like it, and the last thing I wanted to do was upset her. Again. 

 

After a long while I looked over to find Eris had fallen asleep, I felt someone nudge me and turned to see Ashley and Adam smiling that same mischievous smile at me. 

 

“What?” I asked irritably. 

  
“You'd love to put your arms around her right about now wouldn't you?” Adam teased. 

 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok guys, what's up with the whole Eris and me jokes?” 

 

“Nothing really, just thought you sorta like her is all.”

I narrowed my eyes at them. “In case you hadn't noticed, she's with Aaron.”

 

“In case you hadn't noticed, we don't care.” 

 

“Even if I did like her it would never happen, so I suggest you drop the whole teasing act.”

 

“Whatever you say, Andy.” 

 

This was getting irritating, because the truth was I did like her. Well, it felt I was beginning to like her anyway. At that exact moment Eris had leaned over against me in her sleep, I looked over at Adam and Ashley again. They were both looking at me once again with that exact same smile plastered on their faces. 

 

“Don't say anything. Just don't.” I warned them. 

 

“Whatever, Andy.” said Ashley, giving me that smile once last time before turning his attention to the window. 

 

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived in Cincinnati. Eris woke up when the van suddenly stopped outside a house they weren't familiar of. 

 

She scratched her head tiredly. “..Where are we?” she asked, disorientated 

 

“We're at my parents' house,” I said, smiling. 

 

“Oh wow, we get to meet Mr and Mrs Biersack.” grinned Adam. 

 

“You got it.” 

 

We all climbed out of the van and headed over to the house, I knocked on the door. My dad opened the door and smiled happily when he saw us. 

“Hey guys! Welcome back,” he looked at the guys from BR. “So you're the ones my son was telling me about, you're opening for BVB right?”

 

“Yes sir, it's an honor to finally meet you Brock,” said Eris, shaking my dad's hand. 

 

“And it's an honor to finally meet all you guys, I remember talking to you on myspace a few times.” my dad grinned, he gestured for all of us to come inside and we followed him into the kitchen. My mom got up from the table when she saw us all walk in and rushed up to give me a hug.

“It's so nice to see you again, Andy,” she said, smiling at me. “And it's so nice to see you guys again too.” she added looking up at the guys from BVB.

 

She turned to the guys from BR and shook their hands. “It's so amazing to have you hear and opening for my son's band. Much appreciated.” she grinned at them. 

 

“And it's amazing to be opening for an awesome band such as BVB, we're truly honored.” said Eris, smiling back. 

 

My mom went to fetch us all drinks while I gave the guys from BR a mini tour of my house. 

 

“And this is my old bedroom,” I said, opening my bedroom door. 

 

They peered around, Adam was browsed through my CD collections; seemingly impressed while Eris was drawn to my batman collections. 

“Nice, batman fanboy I'm guessing?” She grinned.

 

“Yeah, I've always loved batman.” I said, smiling. 

 

We all headed back downstairs into the living room after I'd shown them pretty much everything there was to show them and sat down with my dad. My mom came in shortly afterwards with the drinks and joined us. 

 

“So how long have you guys been playing?” my dad asked them. 

 

“Well me and Adam first came up with the idea for a band back in 2008 when we were in eighth grade and at the time it was just me and Adam for a short while until my former drummer Vidia joined, she left the year after though along with our former guitarist and bassist. We put up notices that we needed a new drummer, bassit and guitarist and held an audition after school. That's where we met Hannah, Kyle and Jamie, and we've been together since.” said Eris. 

 

“Wow, you've been playing quite a while. And it's certainly gonna pay off, mind my asking what happened to the other members?” my dad said, grinning. 

 

“Basically they didn't have the same goals as us plus our musical interests were quite different. They were more into the punk genre than anything else.” 

 

“Ah, that's not good. But at least now you have the perfect pair.”

“Definitely, we wouldn't trade these guys for the world!”

 

“That's awesome to hear! So you guys wanna tell us a bit about yourselves?”

 

“Guess I'll go first, I'm Eris the lead singer of our band, I like acting crazy, singing, listening to music and having daily lip-synching sessions with Adam.” Eris said, chuckling. 

 

“And you've the biggest ass of a boyfriend I've ever met. Though there was a time when he wasn't an ass.” said Adam. 

 

Eris raised an eyebrow at him. “That story's for later I guess.” she said. 

 

“Anyhoo, I'm Adam the lead guitarist, I like to cause mischief with Kyle and no matter what he says I didn't persuade him, be supposedly perverted, annoy Eris and Hannah and I'm damn sexual,” joked Adam, winking at my mom causing everyone to laugh. 

 

“I'm Kyle the bassist, I cause mischief with Adam but again, totally not my fault.”

 

“Sure, Kyle. Sure.” said Adam, smirking. 

 

“I'm Hannah, the drummer, I like listening to music, playing the drums, jamming with my friends and keeping Adam out of trouble. Or at least try to.”  


“And you've got very impressive boobs that you try to hide by wearing big baggy tops.” 

 

“Shut it, Adam. God knows what you'd do if I flaunted them, I mean, you already grab them every chance you get.” 

 

The others laughed, causing Adam to smile. “I only grab them because they're hidden ok? I like mysterious girls.” 

 

“Whatever, Adam.” said Hannah, chuckling. 

 

“Anyway, um, I'm Jamie, the guitarist and, um, I pretty much just like music and drawing I guess.”

 

“Awesome, I've listened to a few of your stuff on YouTube and I must say you're a talented bunch, you'll definitely get far!” my dad said, smiling. 

 

“So about that whole Aaron being nice at one point..” I said, looking at Eris and Adam. 

 

“Oh yeah about that, well believe it or not there was a time when Aaron actually wasn't an asshole...”

*Eris's POV* 

 

 

“...Last year when we first started going out he was really quiet and sweet at first, he got on great with all of my friends. He was even pretty good friends with Adam for a while, it's just when Adam started being his usual pervy self around me that made him a bit wary. He even told me himself that he didn't like the way Adam acted around me, although I did explain to him that he was like that around everyone. But I think it's because Adam and I used to date that made him worry. He just started getting really overprotective after that.” I said. 

 

We all looked at Adam. 

 

“Hey, it wasn't my fault, I was just being myself.” he said, putting his hands up.

 

“So, how did you meet Aaron in the first place if you don't mind me asking?” said Andy curiously. 

 

“Well he was friends with Hannah since kindergarten and one day they got talking again and Hannah introduced us all to him, after that I was head over heels for him and according to Hannah he felt the same way too.” I said, suddenly feeling upset by the thought of his sudden change and what he did to me. 

 

Andy quickly changed the subject, sensing that it bothered me, and began talking about the gig tonight. We all just hung out and played a few tunes, joking around, the usual before it was time to head out to Bogarts, where our gig was being held. I was kinda both nervous and excited about it all, excited because I'd never played a gig in Cincinnati before and nervous because Aaron was gonna be there. Seeing as how I was stupid enough to tell him where I was. We were gonna meet him at Bogarts, although it's gonna be a big surprise to the others. I decided not to care, I didn't want to upset Aaron again. God knows what he'd do if I did. 

Our gig began at 8 o'clock, it was now seven. We decided it was time to head out, the earlier the better right? 

 

“It was nice meeting you guys, good luck at the gig and tour!” said Brock, shaking our hands. Amy shook our hands and bid us goodbye before we followed Andy and the others out to the van. We got into the van and made our way down to Bogarts, Adam and Ashley ended up in the same seating position again. This pissed me off a little because I knew what they were doing. Teasing me once again. I sat beside Andy once again, feeling awkward. I started a conversation with him, just to kill the awkward silence between us. 

We finally arrived at Bogarts, I spotted Aaron at the entrance of the venue and felt my heart move up to my throat. Adam frowned. 

  
“What the hell-? Is that Aaron?” he asked, bewildered. 

  
I swallowed. “Yes, I told him about the gig.” 

 

“Way to spoil the good mood..”

“Adam, don't.” Andy pleaded.

 

“I won't, I promise.” 

 

We parked the van outside the venue and climbed out, Aaron walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. I winced, my ribs and arms still sore. 

 

“Hey babe, nice to see you again,” said Aaron, stroking my head. 

 

“Likewise..” I said. 

 

“C'mon guys, enough of the lovey-dovey business, we've got a show to get ready for.” said Adam, walking in through the backstage door. We all followed him inside and did the same routine of getting our equipment ready. 

 

“Ok, songs, what shall we play this time?” I asked, the five of us standing around in a circle. 

 

“I Will Not Bow is a definite yes I must say,” said Hannah. 

 

“Perfect, and how about Shallow Grave?” I said. 

  
“Of course!” 

 

Over the next couple of minutes we'd come up with these songs to play: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, Shallow Grave by The Birthday Massacre, Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, All Your Hate by Black Veil Brides, Heaven's Calling by BVB, Savin' Me by Nickelback, Far Away by Nickelback, All The Things She Said by T.A.t.U, Hello Fascination by Breathe Carolina, Children Surrender by BVB, Whisper by Evanescence, Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, Hello by Evanescence, Beauty Killer by Jeffree Star, Knives and Pens by BVB, Misery Business by Paramore, Summertime Suicide by Murderdolls, Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, Sweet Blasphemy by BVB, Drug me to Hell by Murderdolls, When She Cries by Britt Nicole, Tourniquet by Evanescence, All Around Me by Flyleaf, Poison by Alice Cooper, Miss Bipolar by Blood on the Dancefloor and Carolyn by BVB. 

 

We went out on stage when we were ready, I ran over to the edge of the stage. 

 

“Hey what's up Cincinnati? You ready to get your faces melted tonight?!” I yelled into the mic, brushing my hands across the crowds' ones. 

 

“And are you ready for some shirt ripping goodness?!” Adam yelled into the mic also, smirking. 

 

The girls in the crowd cheered and wolf whistled. Adam grinned. “I'll take that as a yes then.” 

 

We started off with our first song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. I looked at the crowd and then spotted on the far right against the wall Andy, Sandra, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and Aaron watching us perform. I smiled, I don't think the crowd realized they were there but they'll figure it out soon enough. 

The way Andy's eyes were fixed upon me made me feel a bit awkward, I felt my cheeks go red and prayed it was only the fact that it was really stuffy in here and not that I was blushing like a dork. 

 

We finally reached our last song, Carolyn by BVB. As I put my heart and soul into singing this song I didn't realize that hot tears were dribbling down my cheeks. I looked over at Adam who looked concerned and then turned to see Andy and the others with a similar expression, all except for Aaron. I looked at his dead-serious face and then his eyes. His eyes showed something different. They looked, for some reason, _angry._ I felt a shiver run down my spine, I didn't like it at all. 

 

I finished singing and the crowd cheered loudly, I wiped the tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand and bellowed a thank you into the mic before heading out backstage with the others to meet up with the guys from BVB and Aaron. 

 

“Why were you crying?” Aaron asked as he walked up to me away from BVB. 

 

“I hadn't noticed until after, I guess it's just the song really. It gets to me sometimes,” I said, shrugging. 

 

“Damn you guys killed it tonight, you sure are talented!” said Jake, grinning at us. 

 

“Still can't believe how lucky we are to have you touring with us, you were amazing once again.” Andy smiled. 

 

Aaron grunted. Something told me he still didn't approve of my going on tour. Andy ignored him. Ashley raised an eyebrow at Aaron. 

 

“So, Aaron. You cool about this whole tour thing?” he asked him smoothly. 

 

“Yeah, it's fine by me.” Aaron lied. He turned to me. “Hey, babe, can I talk to you in private?” 

 

“Ok sure, be back in a few minutes guys.” I said, walking into one of the dressing rooms with Aaron. He closed the door behind me, suddenly grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pinned me roughly against the wall.

 

“Listen, I really REALLY hate the idea of you going on tour with them, especially with that asshole Andy around,” he hissed, his face intimidatingly close to mine. 

 

“Why? What'd he do?” I asked, shaking. 

 

“Don't play dumb, I saw the way he looked at you...he's obviously got something on his mind. And I saw the way you looked at him too you little fucking SLUT!” 

He punched me across the face, knocking me to the ground. I lay there clutching my throbbing jaw, he straddled me and grabbed my neck, lifting my face close to his. 

 

“Don't you dare try anything with that fucker, you know what will happen. This is a warning. It's for your own good..” 

 

 

 

*Kyle's POV* 

 

I was only on my way to find the bathroom, that's when I heard the bang, it came from one of the dressing rooms. I listened and heard the sound of people talking behind it, I opened it slightly just in time to see Aaron hit Eris. 

He hit her...that bastard hit her.

 

I was baffled, I stopped breathing for a while, shocked by what I'd seen. He was now on top of her, whispering something to her while his hands were clutching her throat. I moved the door accidentally and it creaked, his head jerked; looking over at the door, taking his hands off her neck. 

I decided it would be best if I came in and opened the door, Aaron smirked at me. 

 

“Oh, hi Kyle. Sorry about this, we got a little too carried away with our intimate time.” he said, still smiling at me. He got up off Eris. “C'mon babe, let's join the others.” He walked over to the door, his eyes still fixed on me, and went out of the room. 

 

Eris got up, fixing her top. “Sorry about that Kyle, shall we head out to the others?” she said, managing a fake smile. I could see the obvious pain in her eyes. 

 

I shook my head. “You go ahead, I was just on my way to the bathroom.” I said, smiling weakly at her. 

 

“Ok, I'll see you later then.”

She walked out of the room, not giving me a chance to talk to her. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to get over this.

 

He hit her. He hit my best friend...Was that why she didn't break up with him? Did he beat her up over it? 

 

 

*Eris's POV* 

 

 

I prayed to God that Kyle hadn't seen anything, I honestly hoped he hadn't. But I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that he had in fact seen what happened. I went back into the room where the others were with Aaron and acted like nothing had happened, I couldn't look at Andy. I felt too scared, Aaron made it plain clear how he felt about Andy. But he had nothing to worry about, Andy didn't like me. He was just overreacting as usual. 

 

Kyle joined us after a while and we all headed out to the van except for Aaron, who had come by car. He kissed me goodbye and left us. We all climbed into the van, Adam and Ashley once again claiming their “bad bromance” seating position. I stayed quiet throughout the whole journey, not uttering a word to anyone. Especially Andy. I felt bad, he must have sensed something was up because I usually wasn't this quiet. I didn't want him to think I was being a bitch. If only he knew. But I couldn't tell anyone. I was too afraid. Maybe this will all blow over if I keep quiet. 

 

At least the tour was my escape, at least then I wouldn't be anywhere near Aaron. Only four more days. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

“We should all go to the beach!” Adam announced, jumping up from the couch. We were all once again chilling out in my basement, sipping soda on this typical hot summer day. 

 

I looked at him. “I can't, gotta go see Aaron again.” 

 

“Bring him with us if you must, because we just gotta go once before the tour starts!” said Adam, smiling at me. 

 

“We're not swimming are we?” I said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Nah, just thought it'd be a good idea to hang around the beach for a while, breathing in that fresh sea air and shit.” 

 

“Aren't the guys from BVB coming today?” 

 

“Yeah, they're coming with us. I asked them about it earlier.” 

 

“Well it's all settled then I guess. Just gotta go tell Aaron about it and hope to God he'll come with us.” 

 

I scurried off to call Aaron, leaving the others in the basement. I dialed number and waited for him to answer. 

 

“Hey babe.” he answered. 

  
“Hey hun, I just called to ask you did you want to come to the beach with us instead? It'll be fun.” 

 

“Hmm, sounds nice. I guess I'll come as long as you're there with me.” 

 

“Awesome! I can't wait to see you, can you come around now?”

 

“Sure thing babe, see you soon.” 

 

“Bye hun, see you in a few.”

 

I hung up and returned to the others, a big smile on my face. I actually felt that everything was under control now. Maybe things were gonna be all right. Maybe Aaron my stop hitting me. 

Or maybe I was just kidding myself once again. 

 

Adam grinned at the sight of me smiling. “It all went well then?” 

I nodded at him. “Yep. Guess it's official. We're all going to the beach.”

Adam punched the air in triumph. “Hell yeah! Finally an idea of mine that we're actually going with!”

 

Hannah looked at him. “You don't have this happen often do you?” 

 

“No...no I don't...but it happened this time so BOOYAH!” 

 

Adam did a little booty dance, lapping up this one bit of glory he had right now. I shook my head at him. 

 

“Dear God, what's with the booty dance may I ask?” I said, raising my eyebrows. 

 

“That, my dear Eris, is the dance of triumph. Care you join me?” he asked. 

 

“No thanks, not risking you getting a boner again.” I joked. 

 

“Hey! I can control myself!...Most of the time!” 

 

I laughed. “Suuuure.” 

 

“But if you do the booty dance dressed up in a Japanese school girl outfit, then I can't promise you that I'll be able to control myself...” said Adam, his lip curling into his usual perverted smile. 

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh God, don't bring up that Japanese school girl fetish shit again.” 

 

“You can't blame me for it...it's quite sexual...” said Adam, licking his lips jokingly. 

 

“Ugh, you and your pervy-ness Adam.”

 

“And, once again, proud of it.” 

 

Aaron and the guys from BVB finally arrived after a couple of minutes. 

 

“Ok, so is everyone ready?” Adam asked us. 

 

“Yep.” we all chorused. 

 

“Good, well seeing as we're not going to all fit in my car, we're taking Eris's dad's old van – that he doesn't use anymore guys.” he added after seeing the hesitated faces from BVB. 

 

Adam was gonna drive us there, I know what you're thinking. What are we doing letting a guy like Adam drive? Well, although he may be an idiot, he is in fact pretty damn good on the road. 

We all hopped into his van, Ashley in the front with Adam (apparently Ashley is now Adam's compadré or something), Hannah sat on Jamie's lap while Sandra sat on Kyle's. Jake, Jinxx, Aaron and I all crammed into the back seats with Jake sitting on Jinxx's lap and me sitting on Aaron's, leaving Andy sitting person-less in the middle. 

 

“Ok fuckers, to the beach!” said Adam, his arm shot out and finger pointed upwards in a dramatic gesture. 

 

*face-palm* 

 

“Just drive, Adam,” I said, chuckling to myself. 

 

He started the van and we all made our way down to the beach, Adam had his music blasting loudly throughout the journey, Lady Gaga to be precise. 

 

“Damn I'd totally bang her, wouldn't you?” Ashley asked Adam.

 

“Hell yeah I would!” 

 

I face-palmed once again. Typical perv talk. 

 

We arrived at the beach and all climbed out of the van, Adam ended up tripping while getting out of the van and landed face first into a pile of sand. Don't ask me how he did it, this is Adam we're talking about anyway; it was bound to happen sooner or later. He got up off the sand, mopped himself up and breathed in the salty sea air. 

 

“Mmm, feels good to be back here. Like old times eh, Eris?” said Adam, grinning at me. 

 

“Yep, coming here is like therapy y'know? Clears your mind and gets rid of any worries you have,” I said. 

 

“I think it's good to have a special place to come to like that, for clearing your mind of any worries and such,” said Andy. 

 

“What're you waiting for guys? Let's get moving!” said Adam, sprinting ahead, sending sand in our faces. We all protested bitterly. 

 

“Adam! Watch it!” I said, wiping sand furiously out of my eyes and chasing after him. Aaron grabbed my hand. 

 

“Forget it, just stay here with me ok?” he said, pulling me close to him. 

 

I swallowed. “Ok.” 

Andy and the others walked ahead of us, trying to keep up with Adam whom was running like a lunatic through the sand. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and yelled at the top of his voice:

“HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! GUYS, LET'S CLIMB UP THAT BIG HILL!”

 

“Adam, calm the fuck down. That hill looks way too steep.” said Hannah, shaking her head at him. 

 

“Aww, don't be a party pooper Han-Han, let's just go up for the heck of it,” said Adam, batting his eyelashes at her in a pleading manner. He turned to Ashley. “You'll go up with me right?” 

 

“Sure, but if I fall it's all your fault,” said Ashley, grinning. 

 

“Hell yes!” 

 

Ashley and him ran further ahead of us all and proceeded to climb the hill, we all watched In amusement at the sight of them slipping and failing all over the place trying to climb that hill. Adam, as per usual, ended up falling forwards; causing Ashley to lose his balance and fall on top of him. 

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” Adam yelled, his face full of sand. 

 

“I'm ok, I landed on top of you,” said Ashley getting up off Adam and brushing the sand off his trousers. He laughed at the sight of Adam. “Shit man, your face!” 

 

“Beautiful isn't it?” joked Adam, pursing his lips. 

 

“Very.”

We all, with great difficulty (and more falling over from Adam), reached the top of the hill. Adam grinned in triumph.

 

“Finally!” 

 

“Well it's about time,” said Hannah, sitting down on the green part of the hill. 

 

“Look on the bright side, at least there's a great view from here,” said Ashley, taking in the gorgeous scenery. 

 

“Purdy boy's right,” said Sandra, also sitting down on the grass. 

 

They all decided to chill out on the grass, admiring the view, while Aaron suggested we sneak off behind one of the mounds where we could spend some quality “alone time” together without anyone seeing us. 

 

Adam spotted us walking off and raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Looks like Aaronhornyasfuck is taking our Eris away for a little smooching session behind the mounds.” he whispered. 

 

Andy rolled his eyes. “The usual.” 

“Ooh, someone sounds jealous.” teased Ashley.

 

“Shut up.” said Andy, his cheeks going slightly pink. 

 

“Oh c'mon, you like her don't you? Just admit it and stop being so deliberately irritating,” said Ashley, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

“Will you just drop it, Ash?”  


“No, this is driving me insane. Spill it, Andy.”

 

“Ash, I don't wanna talk about it. Please let's just drop it ok?” 

 

“Ash, leave him be.” said Sandra, trying to keep the peace. 

 

“Fine, but I'm not an idiot Andy.” and he left it at that. 

 

Adam looked over at the mounds and his mouth stretched into a mischievous smile. Jamie looked at him. “Uh-oh, what's on your mind now Adam?” 

 

“I'm gonna sneak over and spy on them. Cuz I'm so fucking badass like that.” 

 

“Adam are you sure that's a good idea?” Jinxx asked him. 

 

“Trust me, it is.” and with that he ran off towards the mounds, they lost sight of him as he sneaked around the mound through the large bushes. They all listened as everything was suddenly silent for a while, they then heard someone faintly yell “What the fuck!” and Adam came sprinting back, half-laughing. 

 

“OhmyGodIwishIneverdonethat!” he gabbled, running towards them. 

 

“What? What'd you see?” Andy asked him. 

 

“They were – oh God I dunno, it looks like she was blowing him from where I was standing but I'm not really all too sure what I saw. I don't even wanna know.” 

 

“Jesus Christ..” Andy face-palmed. 

 

I came strolling up towards us, face red, fists clenched. I glared at Adam. 

“Adam – what the fuck?”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I was being a douche. Never mind me.” 

 

“Promise me you'll never do that again.”

“Oh believe me, I never want to after what I saw.”

 

I made a growling noise of some sort at Adam and trudged off back to Aaron, who emerged from behind the mounds looking a little flustered himself. I walked up to him. 

“Sorry about that.” I said.

 

“It's ok,” he said pulling me in for a hug and whispered in my ear: “Stay over at mine tonight? My parents are gonna be out again so we'll have no one to disturb us this time.”

I shivered but knew I mustn't disobey. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

 

We spent literally half the day messing around at the beach, well the others did, I just stuck with Aaron. Adam stripped off down to his boxers at one point and jumped into the sea, splashing us all with water. I watched enviously at the sight of everyone else having fun but me, all because Aaron had to have my full attention. They were right. I should have just broken up with him before this all got out of hand. But now what do I do? 

 

We all headed back to the van after a while, the guys were planning on going back to Adam's place for band practice. I had to explain that I couldn't come, and I could tell that pissed Adam off so much. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all. 

 

“Just drop me and Aaron off at his place, I'm staying over tonight.” I said. 

  
“Sure, no problem. Have fun.” said Adam. 

 

Yep, he was pissed off at me. I looked over at Andy, he tried smiling reassuringly but his eyes looked slightly sad in a way. It made me feel bad. 

 

Adam dropped me and Aaron off at his house, I waved goodbye to them all. 

 

“See you tomorrow guys! Have fun!” I said.

“Likewise!”

 

And with that I watched as they drove off down the road, feeling left out once again. Aaron put his arm around me and pulled me close. 

  
“C'mon, let's go inside and spend some quality time together shall we..” 

 

\--- 

 

 

*Adam's POV* 

 

 

We all sat around in my basement at my house, practicing and playing random tunes. I was seriously pissed off at Eris for going off with that damn sonofabitch. I couldn't wait for the tour to start so she'd be away from him. I noticed Andy watching me and realized that I'd been playing my guitar so fiercely. I stopped. 

 

“Something bugging you?” he asked me. 

 

“No...yeah...it's just Eris...” I said, biting my lip. 

 

“I know...I'm kinda pissed off at the fact that she's gone off with Aaron. I really don't like that guy. I get a lot of bad vibes around him.” 

 

“I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that.” 

 

We were all quiet once again. Kyle fidgeted in his seat, looking as white as snow. I stared at him. 

 

“Hey man, you ok? You've been awfully quiet ever since our last gig in Cincinnati..” I asked him.

 

He jumped when I talked to him and looked agonized. “Wh-what? No, I'm fine, really.” 

 

“You sure, you have been acting strange lately.” Hannah asked, sounding quite worried. 

 

“If you have any problem you know you can talk to us, Kyle.” said Jamie, also looking worried.

 

The guys from BVB looked concerned as well. Kyle bit his lip, feeling very uncomfortable by all this sudden attention he was getting from everyone in the room. He went paler. 

 

“I-I can't say-” 

 

“Kyle c'mon, you can trust us. We're your friends.” I said, my heart thumping. 

 

Tears suddenly spilled down Kyle's cheeks, he bit his lip harder. “I- he -Aaron, he-” 

  
“Aaron? What about him?” 

 

“He- I saw h-him- he- he hit her. T-that bastard hit E-Eris.” Kyle sobbed, biting his lip so hard that a little trickle of blood appeared from the small wound. 

 

“He HIT her?!” I said, shocked. 

 

“At bogarts in Cincinnati. I-I was on my way to the bathroom and I heard them talking, I opened the door a little and saw him hit her. I-I think maybe that's why she didn't break up with him. He probably bet her up over it.” 

 

“That goddamn sonofabitch! That fucking asshole!” I raged, gritting my teeth. 

 

Andy looked equally as angry. “We have to fucking do something about it! We can't let him do this to her!” 

 

“We gotta confront her about this, there's no way I'm letting her near that motherfucker!” said Hannah. “I swear to God I'll kick his fucking ass for this!” 

 

I smiled evilly. “May I cut off his dick?” 

 

“No, Adam.”

I sighed. “Bullshit.”

 

“The minute she gets home we're confronting her about this guys. End of.” Hannah said, looking determined.

 

“Still think it would be a good idea for me to chop off his dick though..” 

 

“Adam, be serious.”

“I am.”

 

*face-palm* 

 

“Ignoring that, remember guys we can't attack her about this. We just gotta bring it up casually as not to annoy her.” she looked at me. “Right, Adam?”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “God you know me well..”

 

“I'm being serious, Adam. Don't yell at her. The last thing we need is her storming off in a bad mood with us all because you can't control your temper. We can't afford that, we've got a tour to do in a few days.”

 

“Yeah, I know, don't worry about it I won't get mad at her ok?” 

 

“Good.” 

 

It was awkwardly silent once again in the room, learning about the truth behind Eris staying with Aaron just dimmed the already bad mood we had. I just hoped to God that we'd be able to get her away from that guy before things just got a lot worse. 

 

My cellphone suddenly went off, killing the silence. I snatched it up and looked at the caller ID, it wasn't a number I'd recognized. I answered it: 

“Hello?” I said, a bit reluctant.

 

“Hey, this is Nichola, the editor of the Kerrang! Magazine.”

 

Oh yeah, I get that magazine often. I suddenly perked up. “Oh hey, how's it going?” 

 

“Pretty good thank you, I just called to ask if you and the band would like to join us for an interview for the magazine?”

 

Our first proper interview for a magazine as awesome as that? Sweet! “Oh wow seriously? Yeah, of course! That'll be amazing!” 

 

“Awesome! The interview is tomorrow at 2 o'clock in our tour bus beside Wal-Mart.” 

 

“Sweet, see you there! Thanks for the call, bye!” 

 

I hung up and turned to the others with a smile on my face. “Well that's certainly made things a little better.” 

 

“Who was that?” Andy asked me with a puzzled look on his face. 

 

“Nichola of the Kerrang magazine, she wants to interview the band tomorrow!” I grinned. 

 

“Oh wow, that's awesome to hear you guys! It's about time someone's contacted you for an interview,” said Ashley, smiling. 

 

“You better text Eris, just to make sure she won't come home late for the interview tomorrow,” said Andy. 

 

“Yeah, I better.” I said, reaching for my phone and sending Eris a quick text: _“Interview with Kerrang tomorrow at 2 sharp. Don't be late ok? X”_

 

Jamie was looking over my shoulder as I sent it. “You do x's?” 

 

I tried not to blush and fortunately succeeded. “Yeah, always.” 

“Hmm, nice.”

 

I exhaled. “Let's just hope his lordship doesn't talk her out of this interview, or I swear to God-” 

 

“I think Eris can coax him anyway, she doesn't seem the type to miss an opportunity like this.” said Andy quickly. 

 

I smiled. “Yeah, you're right. She's good like that I guess.” 

 

We tried to forget about the shocking truth we learned about Eris and Aaron by playing more tunes and chilling out some more. I didn't want to give it a second thought, it just upset me too much. 

 

\--- 

 

 

*Eris's POV* 

 

I got Adam's text yesterday about the Kerrang interview, this was seriously a huge honor! It was one thirty now and I was on my way down to Adam's place since that's where everyone was at this moment apparently. Aaron was surprisingly nice about letting me go early, which I didn't expect. Perhaps it was because I gave him sex last night that he's being so nice, either way this minute of niceness will change most likely. 

 

I arrived at Adam's house and knocked on the door. I heard a lot of shuffling on the other side before Adam finally answered it himself. He grinned widely when he saw me. 

 

“Eris! You're early! Great!” he said, letting me in. 

 

“I wouldn't miss this for the world!” I said, smiling at him and giving him a big hug. “Man it feels good to be getting up there y'know?”

 

“Don't I know it, 5 years and we're finally getting there. I can't wait for the tour to start.”

 

“Me too. Are the guys from BVB coming with us to the interview?” 

 

“Yeah but they're waiting outside, obviously.” 

 

“Awesome.”

 

We walked into the basement where the others were, including the guys from BVB. I smiled at them all. 

 

“Hey guys, what's up?” I grinned. 

 

“Just waiting around until we're ready to leave.” said Andy. 

 

“Well, are we ready to leave? I don't see why we can't go now.” I said. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea, to the van everyone!” Adam announced with a dramatic gesture (once again). 

We all mumbled in agreement and headed out to the van. The seating arrangements were, strangely enough, the same as before. I raised an eyebrow at Adam, but said nothing and got into the van beside Andy. 

It was about a five minute drive from where Adam lived to the local Wal-mart, we noticed a rather large bus of some sort parked right next to the store. Adam parked right next to it and we all climbed out of the van, taking in the largeness of this bus right next to us. 

 

Adam scratched his head. “I think this it the tour bus they were talking about...I hope it is otherwise I'll feel like such a dork.” 

 

“Only one way to find out, knock on that door Adam.” I said, smiling at him. 

 

Adam reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, we heard a couple of shuffling from the inside and finally a woman opened the door. She smiled at us. 

 

“Hey! You guys arrived early,” she said. 

 

“Early's always good anyway.” said Adam, grinning. 

 

“Exactly. Come on in you guys,” she looked over, puzzled, at the guys from BVB. 

  
“We're just gonna wait out here in the van or something. Good luck!” said Andy quickly, waving at us and walking off towards Wal-Mart with the others. 

 

She closed the door behind us and we all took a seat on some large couch that was placed in the middle of the room in the bus. Adam noticed a cameraman in the background. 

 

“We're being filmed?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, it's just for the magazine, I hope you don't mind.” she said, sitting on the chair opposite us. 

 

“No, we don't mind at all.” 

 

“Awesome, well I'm Nichole by the way, it's nice to finally meet you all.” 

 

“It's nice to meet you too! You've no idea how much of an honor it is to be interviewed by Kerrang,” I said, smiling broadly. 

 

“That's great to hear. Well first off how about you guys introduce yourselves,” said Nichole, holding the mic near Adam, apparently starting from left to right. 

 

“Well I'm Adam Johnson, lead guitarist and back-up vocals.” 

 

“Eris Stevens, lead vocalist.”

 

“Hannah Flynn, drummer and some back-up vocals.”

 

“Kyle Mason, bassist.” 

 

“Jamie Matthews, guitarist.”

 

“Awesome, and how did you guys get started?”

 

“Well basically me and Adam were friends since childhood and in around 2005 me and Adam had come up with this idea for a band. It was just an idea at the time and since Adam had been playing guitar for quite a while we decided to give it a shot. It was just me and Adam for a short while until we let our former drummer Vidia, guitarist James and bassist Dean in on it. The more we worked on it, the more idea we had of how we wanted this band to be. We'd both been listening to music since we were little, my mom used to play Wednesday 13, Black Sabbath, Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, Murderdolls, Motley Crue, KISS things like that all the time at home and I grew up around music like that. I also loved to sing a lot, just as much as Adam loved to play guitar. So at first it was really just a fun project to work on, when our former band members left in 2008 to take their talent to a whole new level we kind of sat back and thought 'We really want this band to continue' and so we put up notices in our school looking for a new drummer, guitarist and bassist. These guys came along and they were just what we were looking for, we all shared the same taste in music and that's how it was. We've been together ever since.” I said. 

 

“Wow, that's very interesting. So when you began working on this band more what was your inspiration to keep it going?” 

 

“Black Veil Brides were definitely a huge inspiration to us for keeping this band going and the fact that we really wanted to pursue that dream of just getting up there and putting on a great show for people and to have that opportunity to sing every chance I get is just awesome. Music is our lives basically. Me and Adam first heard of Black Veil Brides back in 2007 and we'd been a huge fan of them ever since, and finding out that the guys we have now also shared that passion for BVB was just amazing really. The fact that Andy went through so much to get his band where it is today is truly inspiring, and he really couldn't have done it without the help of his fans. I just think that right there is true dedication, and I've never really seen anyone dedicate their lives to something like that before.” 

 

“It is very inspiring really, you guys are very lucky to have the opportunity to tour with a band like that. Do you guys plan on working on writing your own music soon?” 

 

“We have actually been planning it ever since this band first started out, we've written a couple but they're not really that good so we've sort of pushed that aside for the moment. We're just gonna wait until after the tour to work on our own music, hopefully now seeing as we're older it might actually turn out a lot better than what we've written in the past.” said Adam, chuckling. 

 

“Excellent. So what age are you all now?” 

 

“We're all 17 at the moment. Kyle's the oldest. I'm the youngest.” I said. 

 

“How did your band get recognized?” 

 

“We did play quite a few gigs for school talent shows and little things like that, but most of all it was because of YouTube and other social networking sites that we posted our music on.”

 

“Ah, the power of the internet. Also, do you think you guys will still be playing music in a couple of years time?” 

 

“Hopefully. I don't know what we'd be doing if we weren't playing music.” 

 

“Awesome. Well that's pretty much all I've got for you guys today, anything else you wanna say?” 

 

We all looked at each other and shook our heads. “Nothing really, we're good now. Thank you very much Nichole, it was a pleasure having you interview us!” I said, smiling at her and shaking her hand. 

 

“And it was a pleasure having you guys with us today. I do hope to see you all again soon, and to the fans out there be sure to check these guys out on tour soon!”

 

We all shook hands with Nichole and headed out the bus to find the guys from BVB just heading out of Wal-mart carrying a few plastic bags of whatever was in there. I gave them a puzzled look. 

 

“Have fun shopping?” I asked, grinning. 

 

“Yeah we just bought a lot of random shit, got some peanut butter, a cake of some sort and some other shit.” said Ashley, opening the bag for us to see. 

 

“Mm, that cake looks good.” said Adam. “C'mon, let's all head back to my place.” 

 

We all got into the van once again and headed off to Adam's house. I was feeling weak with relief, I never really had anyone from such a famous magazine interview us before so it was quite overwhelming. 

We arrived at Adam's house, got out of the van and headed indoors down to the basement. Funny how me and Adam both have suitable basements for band practice, right? 

We all took our seats and Adam turned to me, a sudden look of concern on his face. I raised an eyebrow, bemused. 

 

“Eris...we gotta talk about something..” he started off, the room was suddenly really quiet and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. 

 

My heart thumped against my chest. “Yes? About what?” I said, my voice a little hoarse. 

 

I saw Kyle and Adam look at each other for a brief moment, he let out a sigh. “Look...we all know what Aaron did to you back in Bogarts...Kyle saw everything.” 

 

I felt my heart rise up to my throat. “I...I...” hot tears began dribbling down my cheeks. Andy had a hurt look on his face. 

 

“Eris, we can help you get through this. You're not alone, no matter what happens we'll always be by your side...you just gotta end it with Aaron. Don't speak to him face to face, we can't let you go near him if he's gonna hurt you like that. File a restraining order, anything so we can keep him away from you!” said Adam desperately. 

 

I couldn't stop the tears falling down. “I-I'm sorry, I know I s-should have told y-you guys sooner-” 

 

“It's ok, but once we head on tour you gotta call him and tell him it's over, you can't stay with someone like that.” 

 

“I will...I should have listened to you guys from the start..I just..I was just being stupid.” 

 

“Hey don't beat yourself up over it, we're all hear for you no matter what ok? The tour starts soon so hopefully that will keep your mind off things. At least now we're gonna try and do something about this.” said Andy. 

 

“Yeah, you're right. I can't wait until tour starts, I need to just get away from it all.” 

 

I was relieved in a way that everyone here was gonna try and do their best to help me through this situation I was in, but something still didn't feel right. And that didn't ease the worry in my head that's been there for so long. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, on our tour bus, making our way to the venue for our first show tonight in the House of Blues – San Diego; opening for Black Veil Brides. First day of the tour. I was sitting on one of the couches, half excited and half worried. It wasn't the concert that bugged me, it was just the whole Aaron situation. Adam came over and sat next to me. 

 

“Did you tell Aaron yet?” he asked me. 

 

“Not yet.” I admitted sheepishly. 

 

“Wanna tell him now? It's better to get this over and done with.” said Adam, he squeezed my hand reassuringly. “It's gonna be ok, Eris. Don't worry about it. We're all here for you.”

 

I smiled at him, picked up my phone and tapped out: 

 

“It's over Aaron. I'm sorry.” 

 

I pressed send, my heart pounding. I leaned back and closed my eyes. 

 

“He's gonna be so pissed.” I mumbled, worry lines appearing on my forehead. 

 

“Let him. There's no way we're letting that asshole beat the shit out of you again.” 

 

“Yeah...you're right.” 

 

My phone vibrated with a message, my heart pounded faster, I picked it up and read the message: 

 

“What the hell do you mean?” 

 

I pursed my lips together. 

 

“It's over Aaron. Don't talk to me anymore. Just leave me alone.”

 

I pressed send and threw my phone down beside me. I breathed out and looked at Adam. 

 

“I did it. I feel relieved actually now that I've done it.”

 

Adam gave me a huge grin. “You've no idea how happy I am to hear that. Just hearing that that guy hurt you really pissed me off y'know? I'd kill him if I could.” 

 

I chuckled and hugged him. “Adam..you really are such an awesome friend, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, man.” 

 

“..I love you too.” 

 

Hannah walked in and stared at both of us in this deep embrace. She smirked. 

 

“Aw, how sweet. We're almost there you guys, better start getting ready to head off this bus and into the venue. Apparently the guys from BVB are already there.” she said and headed out the room. 

 

I frowned. “Well they're certainly early. Damn.” 

 

“Better beat them next time, eh?” Adam grinned. 

 

“Totally!”

 

We finally arrived at the venue, I saw BVB's tour bus and smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to open for them tonight, it was gonna be a blast for sure. We all got out of the bus and noticed the guys from BVB walking up to us. 

 

“Hey! We were worried you might've gotten lost or something.” teased Ashley, flashing us one of his cheeky grins. 

 

“Oh ha ha, Purdy boy. Just cuz we didn't arrive as early as you guys did.” I said, chuckling. 

 

“Well I'm certainly fucking ready to shred some faces tonight!” said Adam, grinning wildly.

 

“Glad to hear it! I certainly can't wait either, you guys be sure to get the crowd wild for us ok?” said Andy, smiling at us. 

 

“We're not only gonna do just that, we're gonna steal the whole fucking show!” joked Adam, winking at them all. “How about it Purdy? Bet you I'll have more fangirls coming up to me than you?” he added teasingly. 

 

“We'll just see about that.” said Ashley, smirking. 

 

Just then Adam looked over at the entrance to the venue and spotted two girls standing outside it, the prettiest one with firey red hair smiled at Adam and waved shyly. Adam waved back and put on one of his devilish smiles. 

 

“Guess there's my first one, and man is she hot..wish me luck guys, I'm going in for the kill.” said Adam winking at us all once again and heading down towards the two girls. 

 

I laughed. “Damn Ash, you gotta try and top that now.” 

 

“I know. Fucks' sake it's his youthfulness, I knew it! That's cheating!” joked Ashley, clenching his fist at Adam, who just laughed back at him and continued talking to the two girls. 

 

“Never mind Ash, it's early yet. You'll soon be bombarded by fangirls.” I reassured him, patting his shoulder.

 

At that exact moment we heard a chorus of fangirl squeals and saw a little group of girls running up to Andy. 

 

“Andy! Ohmygodohmygod can I please have a picture with you?!” said one, clutching her camera tightly. 

 

“Sure thing, I'm glad to see you guys came out to see the show,” said Andy, putting his arm around the girl and posing for the camera. 

 

“We can't wait!” she said after they'd taken the picture, she looked over at the rest of us and at me and my band. “Oh! And Burning Roses! You guys are amazing! May I take a picture with all of you?” she asked, smiling at us all. 

 

“Sure, and thank you! That means a lot to us, hope you enjoy the show tonight!” I said happily. 

 

We finished taking pictures with the girls and readied ourselves for more fans that came up to all of us. Most of them only went up to the guys from BVB but that was ok, we understood that BVB was more well known anyway. Though we did get to talk to a lot of the BVB fans, being fans of BVB ourselves just made it a lot easier. Plus the conversations we had with most of them were just awesome. 

 

“Eris, where's Adam?” one girl asked. 

 

“Oh he's over there chatting up some girl,” I said, chuckling. 

 

“You and Adam made such a cute couple! I wish you were still together!” 

 

“Aww, that's so sweet. Still he's just as awesome a friend and I can't wish for anyone better.” 

 

“So are you with anyone at the moment?” 

 

“Not anymore to be honest.”

 

Andy gave me a puzzled look but was distracted by more fans. 

 

We all spent a couple of hours with the fans before we had to leave and go backstage for sound check and to just get ourselves ready. The doors opened at 7pm but seeing as we were the second opening act we weren't gonna go on til about 8-ish. That gave us about a little over two hours to practice for a bit and get our stage makeup on since it was now six. 

Adam came up to me with a huge smile on my face, I raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I know that look, you score with that hot red haired chick?” I asked, grinning. 

 

“Oh yeaaah. Her name's Cassie and she's fucking amazing, she gave me her number.” said Adam, looking quite smug. 

 

I laughed. “Well you certainly got lucky.” 

 

“Now it's your turn Eris, go make your move on Andy.” he said, winking at me. 

 

I blushed furiously. “Wh-what?” 

 

“Eris, I'm not stupid. I know you like him.”

I looked down. “Maybe...so? It's not like he's gonna like me back.”

 

“Eris, don't be so annoying. Of course he likes you back, I see the way he looks at you and it's so obvious!” 

 

“I wish Adam, can we just not talk about this now.”

 

Adam sighed. “Fine, if you insist. That doesn't mean I'm letting this whole thing go, we'll talk about it later.” 

“Ugh.”

  
Adam saw Andy coming over and quickly made himself scarce. I must remind myself to strangle that boy. 

 

“Hey,” said Andy. 

 

“Hey there.” I smiled. 

  
“Um, I know this is an awkward thing to bring up but, what did you mean when you told that girl you weren't seeing anyone anymore?” 

 

“Oh, that. Um, well, I took Adam's advise and broke up with Aaron today while we were on our way down here.” 

 

“Wow you serious? How'd he react?” 

 

“Well I'm pretty sure he's pissed about it. I told him not to talk to me anymore so I think he's taken the hint. Though something tells me he isn't gonna let me go that easily so I'm quite worried to be honest.” 

 

“Hey don't worry about it, we're here for you no matter what ok?”

 

“Yeah, I know that, and I'm very grateful for it.” I said, suddenly giving Andy a hug. God knows why, I just thought it an appropriate time. 

 

He hugged me back tightly, we stayed like that for a long while until Jinxx walked in. He stared at us. 

 

“You two enjoying each others' company here?” he smirked. 

 

We sprang apart, blushing foolishly. 

 

“Oh – um, sorry about that – just had an emotional moment back there.” I blurted out, still blushing deeply. “I'll just be practicing with the others. Bye.” 

 

I headed off passed Jinxx down into the room where the rest of the band were practicing. Jinxx looked at Andy. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“Don't mean to go all Ashley on you but..you like her don't you?” 

 

Andy sighed. “You know what, fine, I'll admit it. I like her ok? Happy?” 

 

Jinxx chuckled softly. “Yes. We all knew it for a while, Andy. She is quite the charming young lady.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.”

“So what happens now? You gonna tell her?”

 

“I dunno...I don't think I'll tell her yet. Now's not really the right time.”

 

Jinxx laughed once again. “Trying to make a good impression I see? Nice.” 

 

Andy smiled at him. “I guess you could say that. C'mon, we better head back to the others.” 

 

 

\--- 

 

We were going on in five minutes, I could hear a couple of people in the crowd chanting our name. 

 

“Burning Roses! Burning Roses! Burning Roses!” 

 

Adam grinned. “Hear that Eris? That is the sound of success!” 

 

I rolled my eyes at him. “Cocky aren't we? Let's tear shit up tonight!” 

 

“Fuck yeah! That's the spirit!” 

 

“Get the crowd wild for us guys!” said Andy, giving us the thumbs up. 

 

It was finally time for us to go on, I ran out onto the stage with the others. The lights were off so the crowd couldn't see us. Hannah got behind the drums, all ready to make some noise. Adam stood on the other side beside me with Jamie, Kyle ready on the other end. I breathed in deeply, the lights went on and we heard a chorus of cheers from our fans. I smiled. 

 

“What's up San Diego!? You ready to tear shit up with us tonight?!” I screamed into the mic. The crowd screamed back at us. “I'll take that as a yes then! Hopefully you guys will know the songs we're about to play for you, I want you all the sing your fucking guts out tonight!” 

 

The first song we began to play was Death Valley Superstars by the Murderdolls, what can I say? Adam and I have been fans of them for a long time. 

 

“You say, you say you want violence baby. You say, you say you want murder, murder! You say, you say you want chaos baby. WELL I'M YOUR MOTHERFUCKER!” I sang, smiling as I heard the crowd sing along with us. Awesome, so some knew the words. 

 

The next songs we sang were All Your Hate by BVB, The Funeral Ball by Murderdolls, Happily Ever Cadaver by Wednesday 13, Save Me by Killswitch Engage, Fake it by Seether, Curse of Me by W13, Sweet Blasphemy by BVB, There's No Sympathy For The Dead by Escape the Fate, My Dark Place Alone by Murderdolls and Psychosocial by Slipknot. 

 

We finished up with our last song, the crowd cheered wildly. I thanked them all and ran backstage with the others. The guys from BVB all grinned at us. 

 

“Well you certainly got the crowd all pumped up! You guys were fucking sick tonight!” said Jake, smiling broadly. 

 

“Hannah, I can honestly say you are one bad ass drummer, you rocked the fuck out tonight girl!” grinned Sandra, patting Hannah on the back. 

 

Hannah smiled, blushing a little. “Thanks Sandra, that really means a lot!” 

 

“Guess it's out turn to finish the crowd off tonight,” said Andy, winking at me. 

 

My lips curled into a flirtatious smile. “Go get 'em!” I said, winking back at him. 

 

I heard Ashley and the rest of them chuckle. Andy cast Ashley a dirty look and shook his head. Adam smiled triumphantly at me, causing me to narrow my eye at him. 

 

“Anyhoo, good luck out there!” said Adam quickly, patting Andy on the back. 

 

“Thanks! If I come back limping, it means some fangirl has succeeded in grabbing my balls once again.” 

 

We all laughed and watched them walk out onto the stage, shortly after we heard the crowd go wild and scream as BVB came on. 

 

“Looks like you guys are all pumped thanks to the guys from Burning Roses! Give them all a special thanks, we're incredibly lucky to have such awesome people touring with us!” Andy bellowed into the mic. The crowd screamed louder, causing me to chuckle. 

 

We watched backstage as BVB put their heart and soul into this show for about over 2 hours, sometime during it Andy had ripped off his shirt as usual, along with Ash. I couldn't help blushing. 

 

“Makes you wanna do dirty things to him, eh Eris?” teased Adam. 

 

My face went redder. “Shut up.” 

Shortly after they finally finished the show, they certainly killed it tonight and what a crowd indeed! San Diego was my favorite night so far. And it's only the beginning. The guys from BVB emerged, in all their sweaty glory, backstage. Andy and Ash were still shirtless, just thought I'd mention that. Andy pulled me into a hug, getting all his melted warpaint on me. Not that I was complaining or anything, I was getting hugged by a shirtless guy, this didn't happen often so naturally enough I was obliged. 

 

“You guys certainly know how to end a fucking awesome night!” beamed Adam, giving Ashley a “manly” hug. 

 

“Thanks you guys, that was some crowd tonight.” said Ashley. 

 

“And now it's time to wash this shit off and meet the people that made this all happen,” smiled Andy, finally letting go of me. 

 

I looked down at my clothes, fortunately enough I was wearing black so I couldn't see the paint, but my face wasn't so lucky this time. There was streaks of black across my cheeks. Andy started laughing. 

 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “You're cleaning this shit off, understood?” I said, also chuckling. 

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“That's an offer Andy cannot resist.” teased Ashley. 

 

“It's always you that has to come up with stuff like that isn't it?” said Andy, shaking his head at him and laughing. 

 

“What can I say? It's what I do.” 

  
“Want help with cleaning your warpaint off, Ash?” joked Adam, pretending to be all flirtatious. 

 

“Oh fuck yes, Adam.” said Ashley, playing along. 

 

“Then what're you waiting for, let's get to work, TO THE DRESSING ROOM.” 

 

They both waltzed off to the dressing room, we followed them, amused at the little “bromance” thing they had going on. 

 

While the guys from BVB were all cleaning up in the dressing room we heard a knock on the door. Jinxx smiled. 

“That's probably Sammi.” he said, jumping up from his seat and heading to the door.

 

“Aww, you guys gonna be hanging out after the meet and greet?” I asked. 

 

“Yep, and maybe spend some, uh, _quality time_ together...alone,” said Jinxx, winking at us. 

 

“Jinxx, we did not need to know that...” laughed Andy.

 

“Get in there Jinxxy boy!” teased Adam. 

 

Jinxx laughed and opened the door, he was right, there stood Sammi and another girl I didn't recognize at first but then realized who it was. 

 

“Scout? Hey, you didn't let me know you were coming too!” said Jinxx, grinning at her. 

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise, sorry if I caused any inconvenience,” she answered him, smiling back. 

 

“Hey Scout! How've you been?” said Andy, giving her a hug. 

  
“Andy! It's been too long! I've been good, you guys kill it tonight?” she asked, hugging him back. 

 

“We sure did, and these guys sure helped get that crowd fucking insane!” said Andy, gesturing towards us. Scout looked at us and smiled. 

 

“Oh, you're the guys opening for Black Veil Brides. Burning Roses, right?” 

 

“Yep! Pleasure to me you Scout, I'm quite a fan of your work,” I said, shaking her hand. 

 

“Thank you! Yeah, Andy's told me a lot about you guys.” she studied me carefully. “You're Eris, right?” 

 

“The one and only,” I grinned. 

 

“Awesome! Andy was right, you're very pretty indeed,” she said, giggling. Andy's face went red, I couldn't help but laugh also. 

 

“Soo, will you be here throughout the tour, Scout?” said Adam quickly, trying to break the awkward situation. 

 

“Yup! I can't wait to see you guys perform, I would have seen you tonight but we were kinda late getting here,” she looked over at Sammi with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Sorry! Traffic's a bitch,” she apologized, snuggling up to Jinxx. 

 

“Well we better head out and meet the fans, see you all soon!” I said, waving goodbye to them all and marching out of the dressing room with Adam and the rest of our band. 

 

 

 

*Andy's POV* 

 

 

Scout smiled at me, I could have killed her for saying that, but I know why she did it. She was trying to encourage me to tell Eris my feelings for her. 

 

“You shouldn't have said that y'know, Scout..” I mumbled, my cheeks still red. 

 

“Sorry 'bout that, Andy. I couldn't resist. Plus I really think you should tell her about your feelings for her.” she said. 

 

Jinxx and Sammi looked at one another, then at Jake and Ashley. 

 

“We're just gonna head on out, leave you guys to discuss this on your own.” said Jinxx, he headed out the door along with Sammi, Jake and Ashley. Thanks Jinxx, you were always good for things like this. 

 

I sighed. “I know, I know. I'm just afraid she won't feel the same way. I want her to feel the same way, I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time, it's like when I first met you y'know?” 

 

“Then I still say go for it Andy! Don't let this opportunity slip away, she sounds like an amazing person from what you told me, and I can't wait to get to know her better.” said Scout, trying to encourage me. 

 

“She is, she's such an amazing person, she's talented, beautiful and so down-to-earth. But underneath all that I know she's been hurt, her bastard ex-boyfriend Aaron helped make that happen. All that shit he's put her through in such little time.”

 

“Oh that guy you were talking about? Did they break up?” 

 

“Yeah, just today actually. But she's still worrying that he'll not give up so easily, and I'm afraid for her. You know how domestic relationships are like.”

 

“Did you try telling her to get a restraining order against this asshole?” 

 

“We did, but she says it'll be ok. I still can't help but think it won't be.” 

 

“Don't worry about it Andy, you and the others will protect her no matter what right? After all, BVB is like one big family y'know?” 

 

I chuckled. “Yeah, I know...” I let out a breath of relief. “I'm gonna tell her, when the time is right. Sometime during this tour. I'm not letting this opportunity slip away.” 

 

Scout grinned at me. “It's so good to see you so upbeat again, Andy. I'm glad to know that there's someone out there that makes you feel the same way I did.” 

I smiled at her. “I know things didn't work out between us, but I'm still glad we're friends. I'm very grateful for that, thanks Scout.”

 

“No problem Andy, you know I'll always love you no matter what. You're one of my best friends and I'll be here for you if you need me.” she said, hugging me. 

 

I looked at the time. “Guess I better head out to that meet and greet now. Again, thanks a lot Scout!” 

 

“You're welcome, now go meet your fans!” 

 

I ran out of the dressing room, suddenly feeling a rush of happiness soar through me. Maybe I did have a chance with Eris. I hoped to God I did. Getting rejected is not on my agenda. Hearing the sounds of our fans outside cheered me up a whole lot more. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

It was the second last night of the tour, did it really go that fast? I felt sad about the fact that we were nearing the end of one fucking awesome tour, the best experience of my life even. We'd just come into the tour bus after a night of insane rock and roll and meeting the awesome fans that helped us get where we are today. Tomorrow was our last night, in Charlotte North Carolina, my birth place. How interesting. 

 

Adam plopped himself down on the sofa, breathing heavily. “That. Was one. Fucking. Awesome. Night.” he said, smiling to himself. 

 

“I know right? It's a shame this tour is over tomorrow night..” I said, feeling sad. 

 

“Yeah...still, we're keeping in touch with the guys from BVB. We'll be touring with them again soon hopefully, and even if we don't we'll still visit.” Adam reassured me, which by the way worked. 

 

I plucked up. “Yeah, I guess you're right.” 

Adam looked over at me, one eyebrow raised. “I think you oughta tell Andy soon...”

“...About what?” I swallowed the lump in my throat.

 

“Your feelings, duh.” 

 

I felt myself blushing. “I know...I actually planned on telling him tonight.” 

“Well then what's stopping you?”

 

“I'm just afraid he won't-”

“Oh my fucking God Eris, it's so obvious he likes you. Another clue is what Scout said back in San Diego. Plus you guys are always flirting with each other. Make the move damnit!” said Adam, grinning at me.

 

I chuckled. “All right, all right Mr.I knowfuckingeverything, I'll go and tell him. Wish me luck.” 

 

“Good luck, and if you don't come back...I know what you guys are up to...” said Adam, smiling mischievously at me. 

 

My face went redder. “Shush you.” 

 

I exited our tour bus and made my way down to BVB's one. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it, Sandra opened the door and smiled at me. 

  
“Hey Eris, what's up?” 

 

“Nothing really, just thought I'd drop by to...well...talk to Andy about some things...” I said, looking down at my feet. 

 

Sandra smiled. “Ah. I get it. He's in his room anyway.” she leaned in and whispered to me: “Good luck.” 

 

I grinned at her (jeez, did Adam let something slip and everyone knew?) and made my way down towards Andy's room. I tapped on the door. 

 

“Andy..?” I whispered. No answer. 

  
I don't know why I did it, but I decided to just open the door and head on in ever so quietly. He wasn't there. I scratched my head, confused. Didn't Sandra say he was in his room? The shirt, or what was left of it, he wore on stage was left in a crumpled heap on his bed along with his many famous belts. I picked one of them up and studied it in admiration when the sound of someone walking into the room startled me, causing me to drop it. 

 

“Eris?” 

 

It was Andy, in all his shirtless glory (once again), he was holding a towel; which was covered in black gunk. He wasn't wearing any makeup, but still looked as handsome as usual. I figured he just had a quick shower, he needed it anyway after that concert. I bit my lip foolishly, trying not the make eye contact or even stare in his direction. 

 

“Um..sorry...I, uh, I just came in here to, um, talk to you about..something...” I mumbled, feeling my cheeks go red. Damn, why did I have to blush so easily? 

 

“Oh...um, well, wanna sit down and, um, talk about it?” said Andy, pink blotches appearing on his cheeks. Great, this was gonna be awkward. I sat down on the bed and he joined me. I felt myself go redder, aware of how close he was to me. And him still being half-naked didn't help at all. 

 

I cleared my throat, searching for the words inside my head. “Andy...I...well...I just really needed to tell you that, um, over the past couple of months that we've been hanging around together...um...well...I guess I, um, gained some..” 

“Feelings?” Andy finished for me, staring at me with those blue eyes of his. I forced myself to look at him.

 

“Yeah...that's right.” 

 

Andy let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “You've no idea how glad I am to hear that, Eris..because I definitely feel the same way.” 

 

My heart started pounding. “Wha- uh, seriously?” 

 

“Yup. I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't have felt the same way. And I really wasn't up for getting rejecting, seeing as I really like you.” said Andy, blushing. 

 

“Well, um, that's a huge burden off of my chest right now.” I said, sitting up a little straighter. 

  
“Same, but there's one thing missing.” 

“And what's that?”

“This.” he leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips, it was so sudden I almost forgot how to kiss back. Andy broke away, looking at me with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

 

“S-sorry, I was – that just came as a surprise.” I gabbled. 

 

Andy chuckled. “You're adorable when you get all flustered.” 

 

He leaned in and kissed me again, this time I kissed back just as passionately. He ran his fingers through my hair, getting them tangled up inside, I placed my hands on his smooth shoulders, feeling myself trembling. I couldn't believe this was happening. He placed one hand behind my head, deepening the kiss, while the other lay against my back. We ended up sinking backwards so that we were lying on the bed with Andy on top of me, I became aware of this position and panicked a little. 

  
“A-Andy-?” I said, breaking the kiss. 

 

“Mm?” he said, his face buried against my cheek. 

 

“Um, well, we're kinda, um, lying down at the moment.”

Andy studied our position and smirked. “So we are.” he then noticed my expression and his smile faded. “Oh – I'm sorry about that, Eris. I- I didn't mean to come on strong like that. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to-”

 

I laughed. “Andy, Andy, calm down. It's ok.” 

 

Andy raised an eyebrow. “Ok? What do you mean?” 

 

“Andy...it's ok...” I said, gently pulling him towards me and sealing his lips with a kiss. 

 

One thing led to another basically, so it wasn't long before Andy was missing the rest of his garments and me, well, pretty much the same really. I felt myself blush again, feeling self-conscious about my body. Did he like what he saw? Was I too small? Andy saw me hesitating and stroked my cheek. 

 

“You're beautiful, Eris...and if you don't wanna do this, that's fine by me,” he said softly. 

 

“Andy, it's ok. I wanna do this.” 

 

Andy smiled and kissed me once again, the feeling of his hot breath on me sent shivers down my spine. He slowly entered me, hesitating a bit, I gave him a reassuring look and he entered me fully. I winced a bit, still not entirely used to this. 

 

“You ok?” Andy asked, slight panic in his voice. 

 

“I'm fine Andy, no one expected this to be all painless did they?”

 

“So you're in pain?” 

 

I laughed once again. “Andy, it'll go away. Stop worrying.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I just don't wanna do anything to hurt you.”

 

“Trust me, you won't.”

 

Andy smiled at me once again and, well, you know. 

 

\--- 

 

 

*Ashley's POV* 

 

I was heading down to Andy's room when I heard some rather familiar, yet muffled, noises coming from his room. I don't know why I did it, but I leaned my head against the door, trying to make out what was going on in there. As if it weren't obvious. Yep, just as I thought. 

 

I smiled to myself. “Andy...if that's who I think it is then well done.” 

 

Jake came up to me. “Ashley what are you-” he stopped, also hearing the noise. “Um...is Andy-?” 

 

“Yup.”

“With who? Scout?”

“Nope.”

“A hooker?”

“No.”

“Two hookers?”

“What? No. Of course not.”

Jake thought about it for a second, then looked up at me wide-eyed. “Oh, he's with-”

“Yes.”

 

I walked off, a smile still plastered on my face, leaving Jake to stare at the door in disbelief. 

 

Andy, congratulations, you have finally put me at rest. 

 

 

\--- 

 

*Eris' POV* 

 

 

I made my way quietly back to our tour bus, still unable to believe what happened (not that it was a bad thing or anything) I walked in to find Adam, Kyle, Jamie and Hannah all sitting on the couch, staring at me with smug looks on theif faces. (Oh God, not you too Hannah. WHY?) 

 

I frowned. “What?” I asked irritably. 

 

“I was right.” said Adam, still looking smug. 

 

“About what?” I said, folding my arms. 

 

“You and Andy..” 

 

I blushed a deep shade of red. “Um..yeah...maybe...” I mumbled, looking down at my feet. 

 

Adam grinned and started laughing. I looked at him. 

 

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing, just I TOLD YOU SO!”

 

I punched him playfully on the arm. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

 

“Kinda surprising how you guys did that, but I'm just glad to see that old sparkle in your eyes again Eris.” said Hannah, hugging me. 

 

“Thanks you guys, I'm just glad that things seem to be finally turning out for the best after all. I'm so ready to fucking kill it tomorrow night!” 

 

“As are we, Eris. As are we!” grinned Kyle. 

 

Adam pulled out his iPod and looked at me. “So...celebratory lip-synching session, yes?” 

“Hell yeah bitch, put that shit on!”

 

Adam played “Happily Ever Cadaver” by Wednesday 13, a great choice if I do say so myself. Jamie and Hannah watched in amusement as Kyle joined us, whipping his hair around wildly. It felt good to have that feeling of overwhelming happiness once again, I was seriously so ready for that show tomorrow. Charlotte, you better show us what you got. 

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

I've only really lived in Charlotte, North Carolina, until I was 2. So I don't really remember this place all that much, we used to come down here during the summer a couple of times when I was a kid. It doesn't look that much different now. 

 

We were all backstage once again, getting ready for our last show of the tour. I felt my heart sink, I really enjoyed touring with Black Veil Brides and meeting the people that loved what we did, and although we'll still stay in contact with the guys from BVB; the fact that such an experience is almost over is just quite saddening. Still, there'll be other tours, and hopefully if we're lucky enough we'll get to tour with BVB again. From the corner of my eye I saw Adam take out what looked like a fake mustache. 

 

He saw me staring. “Just thought I'd do something Adam-like tonight.” he grinned, sticking on the mustache. 

 

“Because putting on fake mustaches is so Adam-like.” I said, chuckling. Hannah shook her head at him. 

 

“You're a wonder Adam, a fucking wonder.” she said, smiling at him. 

 

“You love it really, Han-Han.” he said, pursing his lips. 

 

“Ugh, please don't call me that. It sounds so retarded.” 

 

It was finally our turn to go on, I ran out once again onto the stage, brushing my hand against the fans' ones while Adam threw his ripped shirt into the crowd. Wow, didn't take him that long to take his shirt off this time. Typical horny boy. Kyle produced a couple of black and red streamers from his pocket and threw them out into the crowd also. Guess they were feeling generous today. 

 

“Charlotte! How are you guys tonight?!” I bellowed into the mic. The crowd screamed back at me. “I'll take that as you guys are great. Who's ready for some noise?!” 

 

The crowd screamed louder, I smiled once again. The list of songs we chose were different than last time: Situations by Escape The Fate, You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance by A Day to Remember, Sorry For Everything by Dead by April, Angels by Within Temptation, Hello Goodbye Die by Murderdolls, Twist My Sister by W13, People = Shit by Slipknot and The Mortician's Daughter by BVB. 

 

I think Charlotte's crowd was gonna be my favorite tonight, they were fucking insane! Plus they knew all the words to the songs we played so far, so that was a bonus. We finally reached our last song of the night, I couldn't help but smile. I saw Scout and Sammi sitting on the seats upstairs on the balcony area, they grinned and waved down at me. I beamed and held the mic up to my lips. 

 

“I open my lungs dear, I sing this song at funeral's no rush, these lyrics heard a thousand times just plush,” I sang, feeling myself go a bit red. The crowd sang along, oblivious to my blushing like a fool. 

 

We finished up after a short while, the crowd cheered, chanting the name of our band. I couldn't wait to come back here again, this was definitely my favorite night. I yelled a huge thank you into the mic before going backstage to join the others once again. 

 

Andy was waiting for me with the others, all ready in his warpaint. He pulled me in for a kiss, getting black on my lips. I frowned at him when we broke apart. 

 

“You really enjoy getting your black gunk on me do you?” I said, trying to wipe it off with the back of my hand. 

 

“Why of course, I could lick it off but that'd be going to far now,” chuckled Andy, giving me a seductive smile. “Here, let me get that off for you.”

He took out a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the black gunk off my lips. “There, all gone.”

 

“Thanks, now get out there and give your fans a night they'll never forget!” I said, grinning. 

 

“We shall indeed! See you soon ok?!” he said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before running out onstage with the others to their screaming fans. 

 

Adam started laughing. “Looks like Andy got you again, Eris.” 

I gave him a puzzled look, and then realized I had black gunk on my cheek. “Damn you Andy, you so owe me for this.” I mumbled, wiping my cheek vigorously.

 

“I'm guessing round 2?” smirked Adam.

 

I blushed. “Will you just shut up about that..” 

 

They all laughed at me, I couldn't help but laugh with them. We decided to head off towards the balcony seats and watch Black Veil Brides perform until the end of the show. I spotted Scout and Sammi when we got there and ran over to them. 

 

“Hey guys!” I greeted them, taking a seat beside Scout. 

 

“Hey! You guys were fucking amazing tonight!” beamed Scout, giving me a hug. 

 

“BVB weren't lying when they said they were lucky to have y'all touring with them,” said Sammi, smiling at us. 

 

“Andy told me what happened,” said Scout, giving me that same smug look Adam and the others gave me yesterday. 

 

I felt myself go red. “Oh..he did?” 

 

“Yeah! I'm so happy you guys are together!” 

 

“Oh that – yeah, I am too!” 

 

Phew. Guess he didn't let slip about the sex part...hopefully. Sammi grinned at me. 

 

“You guys certainly make a cute couple.” 

 

“Aww, thank you.” I said, blushing again. 

 

“I really can't wait to tour with BVB again, this has been such an awesome experience, you've no idea.” said Adam, looking down at the guys performing with such dedication. 

 

“They are seriously an amazing band to play with. It really was an honor to tour with them.” said Hannah, also looking down at them. 

 

“I'm sure you'll get to tour with them again soon!” said Sammi, smiling at us. 

 

That's what we all hoped. That's what we all wanted. There was a chance we will get to tour with them again. Besides, we still planned on staying in contact with them. And seeing as how I was with Andy now, that made it all possible. 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

We all headed back to the tour bus after BVB finished their show and meet and greet with the fans. I slumped down onto the couch. 

 

“We should go out and celebrate the end of the tour, you guys!” said Adam, jumping up. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea, count me in!” said Ashley. 

 

“We can go out and get drunk and get some hot, steaming, wet pussy!” Adam announced, grinning mischievously. 

 

“Um, I think maybe we should just focus on celebrating the end of tour before we get you drunk and laid, Adam. Let's just all hang out in our tour bus.” said Andy. 

 

“I've a secret stash of booze in my room,” Ashley whispered to Adam. He grinned. 

 

“We're getting so wasted tonight.” he hissed back.

 

My phone suddenly vibrated, indicating that I had a text, I picked it up and looked at the message: 

_“I'm gonna make you regret ever breaking up with me.”_

 

It was from Aaron. My heart started racing once again, the others didn't notice thank God. I shoved my phone back in my pocket, feeling suddenly very sick. 

 

“Hey Eris, you coming?” said Adam, about to head out the bus with the others. 

 

“Mm, I feel a bit sick. I'll join you guys in a while ok? Think I'll have a little rest first.” I said, managing a smile. 

 

“Aww, that sucks. I hope you feel better soon, this celebration's not gonna rock without you!” said Adam, giving me a hug and kissing my forehead. He looked at Andy. “That was a friend kiss ok?” 

 

“Don't worry about it Adam, I'm not Aaron.” he said, chuckling. He walked over and gave me a kiss. “Hope you feel better, I'll see you soon ok? Lock the door, there's a lot of weird people hanging around here at night.” 

 

“I will, you guys have fun ok? Don't worry about me, I think it's just exhaustion.” I said, hugging Andy back. 

 

The rest of them each hugged me goodbye and headed out the door, I closed the door after them and locked it. The sick feeling in my stomach got worse, I took out my cellphone and dialled Aaron's number. 

 

“Pick up you asshole...please pick up..” I mumbled to myself. No answer. I decided to leave him a voicemail. “You better fucking leave me alone you prick, don't ever speak to me again! And don't you dare send threats like that to me or I'm calling the cops!” 

 

I know that voicemail sounded so weak and pathetic, but I didn't care. That text bothered me, and I mean really bothered me. I went into the room I slept in and sat down on the bed, trying to calm myself down. I felt my eyes watering, I took deep breaths. I had nothing to worry about, I was getting worked up over nothing. It was just a stupid text. Plus I was far away from him. 

 

At that exact moment I heard a bang on the door which caused me to jump, I clutched the edges of the bed, frozen with fear. I heard the bang again, I got up from the bed and backed away slowly. I felt my cellphone in my pocket, wondering whether to call Adam for help or not. The bang on the door was heard again. 

 

“Open the door Eris!” a voice called out. 

 

It was Aaron. 

 

“Aaron! What the fuck are you doing here!? Go away!” I yelled trying to sound fierce, but it came out as more of a plead. 

 

I heard him manage to break down the door, I backed up against the wall, my heart rising up to my throat. It wasn't long until he pushed open the door to my room and there he stood at the doorway, clutching a large knfie by his side. He smirked at me. 

 

“All alone I see? What happened to those so-called friends of yours, very unlike Adam or Andy to leave their loved one all on her own.” he said mockingly. 

  
I gazed wide-eyed at the knife. “A-Aaron? What are you-?” 

 

“Remember what I said before, if I can't have you, nobody can. I loved you, and you fucking do this to me?!” he yelled, taking a step forward.

 

I grabbed the bedside lamp and smashed it on his head, causing hiim to fall backwards onto the bed. I bolted for the door, the front door looked like it had been chopped down in some places, bits of sharp wood stuck out. One of the shards got caught in my leg, causing me to lose my balance and fall out of the bus onto the hard gravel. I scrambled to my feet and ran, while limping, towards a nearby forest; screaming for help at the top of my lungs. I didn't risk going to BVB's tour bus for help. I didn't want to get them into this mess. 

 

“HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!” I screamed again, looking back behind me, I couldn't see Aaron but that didn't discourage me. I kept on running until I tripped, lost my balance and landed heavily onto the hard ground once. I smashed my knee against the many rocks on the ground, hurting it badly. I groaned in pain, trying to get up onto my feet again, I felt someone grab me from behind and flip me over onto my back. Aaron smiled down at me. 

 

“You obviously couldn't have gotten far with a limp like that,” he said, smirking. 

 

My phone started vibrating, I fumbled for it and Aaron snatched it from my hand. He looked at the caller ID and answered it. 

 

“Hey Eris, you feeling better yet?” 

 

It was Adam, I let out a small sob. 

 

“Oh, Adam. Long time no speak.” said Aaron, his lip curling into a mocking smile. 

 

I heard Adam gasp from the phone. “Aaron? What the fuck are you doing here? Where the hell is Eris?!”  he yelled. 

 

“Oh she's here, not for long though, not when I'm through with her. Hm, what's that Eris? You wanna say your last words before you die? Go ahead,” Aaron sniggered, holding the phone out to me. 

 

“Adam! Adam I'm so sorry! Please...please help me!” I sobbed, knowing that he couldn't possibly help me. I didn't have time to tell him where I was or anything, not that Aaron would have given me that chance. 

 

“Aaron if you touch her I swear to fucking God I'll kill you!!” 

 

“That won't be neccessary, I don't intend on living myself. Once I kill Eris I'll take my own life. That way she'll be mine forever. No one elses.” 

 

“You sick fuck!-” 

 

“I've no more time for you Adam.” said Aaron, hanging up. He dropped my cellphone down among the rocks and turned to me. “Now, this's gonna hurt. But I promise you it'll be all over soon my love.” 

 

I jammed my free knee up against his crotch, causing him to double up and drop the knife. I quickly snatched it up and got to my feet, still limping. I held the knife out threateningly towards Aaron. 

 

“Stay the fuck away from me you sick freak!” I spat, my whole body trembling. 

 

Aaron regained his balance and looked at me. “C'mon now Eris, we both know you won't. I know deep down you still love me, I'll give you another chance if you come back to me. I promise I'll treat you better, please give me the knife..” he took a step towards me. 

 

“N-no, stay away-!” I warned him, holding out the knife further. 

 

Another step closer. 

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I lunged forward and rammed the knife into his stomach, he spluttered, looking down at the rather large wound. I took my hands off the knife and stepped back, unable to believe what I just did.

He fell to his knees, coughing, blood seeping out from his mouth and from the wound. I heard my phone ringing and turned round to see where Aaron had dropped it. It was lying down among the stones, I picked it up and answered it.

 

“Hello?” I said, my voice trembling. 

 

“Eris! Oh thank fuck, where are you? Are you ok?” said Adam, I could hear the worry in his voice. 

 

“I'm fine Adam, but Aaron – I dunno, I dunno, I think he's gonna die – there's blood everywhere-” 

 

“Eris calm down, now tell me where you are!”

 

“I'm, um, in some forest but you don't need to come get me, I'll just make my way back to the tour bus ok? I-I know my way back.” 

 

“Ok, but hurry up! I'm going out of my mind with worry right now! Everyone is!” 

 

“Ok, ok I will, don't worry. Bye.” 

 

I hung up and put my cell back in my pocket. I felt something jam into my back and screamed in pain, Aaron had stabbed me with the knife. He pulled it out of me and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. 

 

I looked down at my stomach, seeing that he had managed to cut through to my stomach as well. I trudged on, making my way back to the others, clutching my stomach. I leaned over, spitting out blood. Many thoughts crossed my mind. Was I gonna survive? Or was this it for me? What would Adam feel if I were to just suddenly die right now? What would they all feel? Even Andy? Why now all of a sudden? Why didn't I just listen to them from the start? This was all my fault, I probably deserved this. 

 

I could see Adam and the others waiting for me at the entrance to the forest, Adam ran towards me and held me close. 

 

“Eris? Baby are you ok?” he asked, looking at me. 

 

“I-I'm sorry Adam...I'm so sorry,” I sobbed, tears spilling down my cheeks. Adam noticed the blood seeping out from my mouth and the large wound in my stomach. 

 

“Oh my God- FOR FUCK'S SAKE SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!” he yelled, the others ran over. 

 

“Holy fuck – I'm on it right away!” said Jinxx, pulling out his cellphone and hurriedly dialling 911. 

 

“You're gonna be ok baby, stay with me now, stay with me,” Adam kept telling me over and over. Holding me close. I felt my vision go all blurry, everyone's faces blurred out and suddenly everything was black. 

 

 

\--- 

 

When I regained consciousness I found myself strapped to a stretcher with Hannah walking along hurriedly by my side. A sudden pain shot through me and I screamed. 

 

“What's happening where am I?!” I yelled, panicking. Hannah took my hand and tried to comfort me, telling me everything was gonna be ok. Her face was all crumpled up, tears spilling down her cheeks, I've never seen her this way before. I've never seen Hannah cry. I couldn't stop screaming, the pain was immense and images of what happened flashed into my head. I killed Aaron. I killed him. Hannah kept trying to calm me down, the nurses also tried, I couldn't calm down. 

 

“I'm gonna die!” I screamed, fidgeting. Hannah still had a tight grip on my hand, she was now sobbing. 

 

“No, you're not gonna die! You're gonna be ok!” she cried, tightening her grip. The nurses asked her to leave, saying that I needed to be sedated. 

 

“Please can I stay with her, please? She needs me!” she begged. 

 

“I'm sorry dear, we're gonna do everything we can to help your friend. Please just go back with your other friends.” said the nurse firmly, putting her arm around Hannah and steering her towards the waiting room where the others were. 

 

I was taken from the stretcher and placed onto a bed, one of the nurses passed a needle to who I guessed was the doctor and he injected the substance into my arm. I felt myself calm down a little and, probably due to exhaustion or the drug, drifted out of consciousness again. I didn't know if I was gonna die or not. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave the people that I cared about so much. I couldn't help thinking this was all my fault. Maybe because it was. If only I'd listened to them from the start. They told me over and over, Aaron wasn't good. But I didn't listen. Perhaps this was my punishment for my foolishness, perhaps I deserved to die. 

 

 

*Andy's POV* 

 

 

I paced up and down the corridor in the waiting room, unable to relax. Was Eris gonna die? That's the question that circled my mind constantly. I prayed and prayed she wouldn't. I didn't want her to. She didn't deserve this! 

 

Sandra watched me pace resltessly. “Andy...I know telling you to calm down isn't gonna work, but it's upsetting me seeing you like this.” she said. 

 

“Well the fact that Eris might be dying is upsetting me ok?” I said, suddenly sitting down beside her, burying my face in my hands. “It's been 5 hours and we've still got no answer as to whether she's gonna pull through or not.”

 

“She's gonna be ok! She just has to be! Don't say stuff like that!” said Adam, his eyes brimming with tears. 

 

“I'll go get us all some coffee,” said Sammi, trying to distract us. She walked over to the coffee machine with Scout. 

 

I was so angry with myself, why couldn't I have stayed there with her? I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her at that time, but I didn't give I just thought it was because she supposedly felt unwell. Sammii and Scout came back with a tray of coffee for everyone, she gave a cup to me. 

“Drink it Andy, it'll make you feel better.” she said, pressing it into my hands.

 

“Thanks.” I said, I wasn't really in the mood for coffee but I drank it anyway, it kept my mind off some things. Plus it would keep me awake. 

 

While my mind was occupied a nurse came sauntering up to us, I sat up immediately, likewise Adam. 

 

“Is she gonna be ok?” I asked her, worry taking over me. 

 

“She's gonna be fine. But we just need to keep her here for two weeks at the most. She's lucky you know, she could have died.” she said, raising her eyebrows at us. 

 

I felt weak with relief. “Is it...can we see her?” I asked. 

 

“Well, she's unconscious at the moment, but I suppose you can. But only for a little while, I don't want you bothering our patients.” she said, eyeing us all up. 

 

“We won't I promise, thank you!” I said, walking hurriedly down the corridor and into the ward, where Eris was being kept, with the others following behind me. 

 

I saw her lying there in the bed, an oxygen mask over her mouth, her face very pale. I walked over to her bedside and kneeled down, gently holding her hand. 

 

“You're gonna be ok now, Eris. I promise I'll visit as often as possible...you're gonna pull though..” I said softly, I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I knew she was gonna be ok, but the whole thought of almost losing her was overwhelming. 

 

Adam walked over to me. “Hey, don't worry man. She's gonna be ok.” 

“I know. Just, ugh, this has all been very overwhelming.”

 

“It has, I'm just so fucking relieved she's gonna be ok.” Adam looked over at Eris once again. “Be strong, girl. We're all here for you.” he leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead and went off to join the others. 

 

I kissed Eris' hand softly and got up. “See you soon, Eris. We'll stay strong for you.” 

 

We all said our final goodbyes before the nurse came in and shooed us out of the ward. I felt sad leaving her, but I knew I'd be able to see her tomorrow. The only thing that kept me optimistic was the fact that she was gonna be fine. And that's all that mattered now. 

 

I was optimistic up until the next morning, when I found out that she was missing. 


End file.
